


Speak Now

by BottomBunnyBoy, redgothicrose



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 20:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottomBunnyBoy/pseuds/BottomBunnyBoy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/redgothicrose/pseuds/redgothicrose
Summary: Madeline has had a crush on Francis for quite some time now and is devastated when she hears the news over Francis and Alice. This is FrancexFemCanada, AmericaxFemEngland with some FrancexFemEngland at the beginning.





	1. Chapter 1

Madeline stepped off the plane into the Paris airport, just in time to avoid being trampled by the people behind her. Sometimes she wished she wasn't so invisible. It was really easy to just glance over her without a second thought. In fact, it had happened so much, Madeline could actually say she was accustomed to it. She didn't even expect her brother to pick her out from the crowd. But he had, and boy did he scare her! She was waiting for her luggage to pass by when she was taken to the ground by her brother's sudden bear hug. Trying to keep a straight face, she started scolding Alfred as he helped her to her feet but couldn't for very long and started giggling herself. Alfred gave Madeline a proper hug, and she hugged him back with a relieved sigh. "It's really nice to see you again, Alfie," she smiled.

"Oh come on," Alfred blushed, "you haven't called me that since we were kids; please don't bring that silly nickname back. It's not heroic sounding at all."

"Alright, alright; whatever little Alfie wants," Madeline laughed. Alfred playfully punched her on the arm,

"Alright, I won't say it!"

"Promise?" He looked down at her, quizzingly.

"I promise," she said, drawing an X over her heart. She took off her little red beret to readjust it, and before she could put it back on, Alfred reached over and pulled the ribbons out of her pigtails. "Hey –" she started to yell, but Alfred put his hand over her mouth, quickly silencing her arguments.

"I'm just trying to fix your hair that I messed up. It's the hero thing to do."

He dropped his hand and Madeline turned back around, allowing him to finger comb her mildly tangled locks. He hadn't gotten very far when Madeline's bag came around on the conveyor belt. She picked up her small, red carry-on bag with the big white maple leaf, and reached for her matching suitcase. Alfred grabbed her wrist and with his free hand, he picked up the bag. Madeline didn't even question it; she knew her brother – as obnoxious as he could be at times – tried his hardest to be chivalrous. Though, sometimes, Madeline wished he would drop the "hero" obsession and just be that "nice guy" who helped a young lady out. But she knew that dream was futile. They walked through the French airport – more like she guided him – and when they got outside, a taxi was waiting.

"Alfred, you didn't have to –"

"Oh, yes I did. You covered all my expenses when I came to visit you in Ontario, so let me cover it this time," he stated simply.

The taxi driver got out and put Madeline's luggage in the trunk while Alfred opened the door, motioning for her to slide in. I smiled in response and took my seat. Alfred got in on the other side, and once the driver was back in the car, gave him the directions to the hotel. Madeline watched out the window as they drove through Paris to the hotel, and marveled at the city's beauty. Her eyes sparkled as she watching the lights flicker as they passed. She had studied abroad for college and had gotten the opportunity to stay with an old family friend who made sure she saw all of the sights Paris had to offer. She spoke French fluently, and even now, always preferred to natural sounding beauty of French words over English. Alfred, who was her younger twin brother, had stayed back home in New York City. The two twins both looked like their mother, from their ash-blonde hair, to their fair complexion. They both wore glasses, and had a similar facial structure, but that was where their similarities ended. Alfred had sky-blue eyes, while Madeline – due to a mutation called "Alexandria's Genesis" – had violet orbs. Alfred had short, straight hair with a cowlick in his bangs, while Madeline had long, slightly wavy hair that curled towards the bottom. Even their personalities were different: Madeline was very soft spoken and introverted, while her twin was outgoing, and most – even Madeline – would say, obnoxious. But despite their personality differences, they rarely had any conflicts. Even when Madeline decided she wanted to take up a better job opportunity which required her to move to Canada, Alfred never allowed his own emotions get in the way of his sister's happiness.

"What's so funny?" Alfred poked Madeline's face, drawing her attention away from her thoughts and the window.

Madeline didn't even realize she was giggling. "Just thinking," she replied. "Just thinking about how pathetic it is that a hero such as yourself has to have quiet ol' me interpret everything for you."

Alfred smiled, "Well, I'm sorry, Maddie, but I don't speak a lick of French."

"No fair," she exclaimed, playfully pushing his leg, "I can't call you Alfie, but you can call me Maddie?"

They both just smiled at each other, waiting for the other's retaliation. They never got the opportunity because the cab pulled up to the hotel entrance, "Nous sommes arrives." *

Alfred got out, but before he made it to the other side of the car, Madeline had already gotten out herself, ruining Alfred's "chivalrous younger brother" act. He sighed in brief annoyance, then took Madeline's suitcase out of the trunk. They were both staying at the same hotel, and made their arrangements in order to have rooms right next each other. It made finding each other a lot easier. Madeline walked inside, into the extravagantly decorated lobby. Being careful not to bump into anyone – or anything – she made her way through the evening weekend crowd to the front desk. She smiled and said, "Madeline Williams, J'ai une réservation." **

The woman behind the desk smiled, typed up her name on the computer, and after Madeline signed a couple papers and receipts, the receptionist handed her a little pink envelope which contained her room keys. Alfred had caught up with her, and they both boarded an elevator to the third floor.

Their rooms weren't very far from the elevator, which was nice. That meant not a lot of walking. Alfred was in room 304, while Madeline was directly across the hall in room 305. Alfred had informed Madeline that he had arrived the day previous, so he was already unpacked and settled in. He even offered to help her unpack. Madeline smiled shyly, and politely declined. She knew her brother only meant well, but sometimes he seemed kind of oblivious to things like relations between members of the opposite sex. Especially when it came to things like what was deemed socially acceptable and what wasn't.

As soon as Madeline sat on the bed, her exhaustion hit her. She had had to finish an assignment before leaving home, so she hadn't been sleeping much. And any hope of sleeping on the plane had been crushed the moment she sat down next to that crying baby. She had actually begun to pity the mother partway through the flight! The least Madeline could do was shower, so she did just that. Once out, she realized the hot water hadn't done her any good in regards to her sleepiness. She put her bag and suitcase on the floor at the foot of the bed, but not before out her long time best friend – her stuffed polar bear, Kumarie. Madeline quickly fell into dreamland whilst cuddling her bear.

*We've arrived.

**I have a reservation.


	2. Chapter 2

Knock, knock, knock.

Madeline's eyes snapped open. Who could that be? she thought as she felt around for her glasses on the nightstand beside her. She groggily put them on and got out of bed, grumbling to herself over who could be bothering her since she didn't ask for a morning wake up call. She opened the door rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, and quickly found out who her disturber was. "Maddie!" The familiar German accent of her good friend, Julchen, hit her ears at an alarmingly loud volume. Her friend was an odd sight, being albino and all. And her sense of style – while Madeline never objected or complained – was quite eccentric in itself. Her outfit was cute, though her long, knee-length white hair made her quite a sight: she was wearing black high-heeled combat boots with buckles in the front. She had on faded black ripped skinny jeans tucked into the boots, and a baggy, white and black vertically-striped semi-long sleeved see through shirt on. Her Prussian cross hung from a chain around her neck. Madeline quickly looked around the hallway, checking to be sure her friend didn't disturb any other hotel guests, and quickly pulled her into the room, shutting the door behind her.

Madeline had Julchen sit on the bed while she washed her face. Madeline wiped off the water, and reached for her glasses. She quickly brushed her hair as she took in her appearance. She head a tamable case of bedhead, and she was clearly wearing pajamas: a white fitted t-shirt, with a pair of Coca-Cola red polar bear pajama pants that Alfred got her for Christmas the previous year. She sighed, at least it was just Julchen.

"Did jou just vake up?" Julchen asked as Madeline walked out of the bathroom.

"Yes, I did," Madeline responded tiredly.

Julchen chuckled, "Vell, come on! Get dressed! Francis vanted us over at noon for lunch, und I don't feel like being lectured for being late. By mein bruder or zhat bastard Francis."

Julchen stood up, putting Madeline's suitcase on the bed for her. Madeline walked over and picked out her clothes: a thick tan cardigan with a white t-shirt, blue denim skinny jeans, her thick, dark navy blue scarf, and light brown riding boots. She got dressed in the bathroom leaving her pajamas in a pile under the sink. While she was putting her socks and boots on, Julchen sat behind her brushing out Madeline's long ash-blonde hair. "Do jou vant me to put jour hair in pigtails for jou, Maddie?" Julchen asked.

"No, that's quite alright. I think I'll leave it down today," Madeline responded. And with that said, Julchen simply put a hairclip in Madeline's hair – a hairclip she'd been meaning to give to Madeline for quite some time now. Madeline brushed her fingers over the delicate clip, then quickly ran to the mirror.

"Oh, Julchen it's beautiful!" Madeline exclaimed, running out of the bathroom to hug her precious friend. A silver maple leaf sat on top of navy blue lace, and in the center of the leaf was a beautiful array of small diamonds. "You really didn't have to!"

"Oh but I did! Just zhink of it as a zhank jou for being mein friend," Julchen smiled.

Madeline blushed, slightly nodding her head in understanding. The two had been very good friends since high school. Julchen came to Madeline's school as a student teacher through the college Madeline's senior year. Julchen was a foreign exchange student from Germany, and even though there was a bit of an age difference – seven years - the two bonded almost instantly. Even after Julchen went back home, the girls kept in touch through email and Facebook. They'd been good friends for almost five years now; Madeline just couldn't how much time had flown by!

Julchen jerked her away from her nostalgic memories, and out the door – but not before grabbing her friend's purse and keys.

The two girls arrived late to Francis' house. Julchen cursed under her breath when she read the clock on the in the car. It was 12:40 when they finally arrived to Francis' place. Lunch time traffic wasn't bad, but it definitely wasn't good. And then there was the fact that Francis lived in the countryside, away from the city. Madeline had learned that while she had been studying in France, Francis had lived in an apartment that he himself had owned. But shortly after she had went back home, Francis' mother fell ill and passed away, leaving the family mansion to her only son. Madeline became melancholy, until Julchen reminded her that it wasn't her fault she didn't know.

When they walked in, they were greeted by a drunk brunette with a distinct curl in his hair. "Oh, hi-a there~! Wow-a! Pretty ladies! Your hair looks-a so shiny," his words were slightly slurred. He suddenly invaded Madeline's personal space, "Your hair~! It's-a so soft and flowy! And your eyes are-a so big and beautiful! You-a wouldn't happen to be a magic mushroom would you? 'Cause you're-a making me grow –" a rather tall, well-built, muscular man with stunning ice-blue eyes and slicked back pale blonde hair hit the brunette, silencing his drunken babbling. The blonde rubbed his temple, sighing. "Meine apologies. I vasn't vatching Feliciano close enough und he got into zhe vine. I'm sorry if he offended jou," the man spoke in a thick, German accent, just like Julchen.

Julchen just smirked, "Danke, kleiner Bruder. *"

"I vasn't talking to jou, schwester. I was talking to jour friend here," he looked like he wanted to punch something – or, perhaps, someone.

"Vell, don't just hog the whole doorvay, bruder. Bewegen! **" Julchen shoved through her little brother. Madeline may not have spoken fluent German, but she'd picked up on a few words here and there since becoming friends with the German woman.

Before Madeline even had a chance to walk through the door, she was held into place by the smaller brunette man. He's was crying really hard and slurring apologies into Madeline's stomach. The blonde man pulled the brunette – Feliciano – away from Madeline, allowing her room to breathe. Feliciano was wailing at this point, "Doitsu~! Don't-a *hiccup* hate-a me~ *hiccup*! Doitsu~!"

Madeline looked up at the muscular man quizzingly. He did this half laugh, half sigh and answered her unspoken question, "Mien name is Ludvig. Feliciano here calls me doitsu, Julchen – meine ältere Schwester*** - calls me Luddy."

"I'm Madeline, Madeline Williams," Madeline says with a weak smile.

Ludwig motioned for Madeline to come inside, Feliciano following closely behind her with Ludwig at the back, keeping a close eye on the brunette.

Alfred was the first one to greet Madeline. He ran up to his sister, and gave her a brotherly peck on the cheek. He apologized for not informing her of the official meet-up time, and for not waking her up. She quickly brushed it off, and asked if he knew everyone present. "Why, don't you?" he asked quietly, so as not to embarrass Madeline.

"I know Francis, though I haven't seen him yet; I know Julchen but I haven't the slightest idea where she ran off to; I know you, of course; and I just met Ludwig and Feliciano. Other than that, no, I don't really know anyone, eh," Madeline blushed, looking at the floor.

"Oh that's ok," Alfred beamed. He always loved being able to show off his older sister, and he had been secretly hoping for this outcome from the beginning. Some would say he had a bit of a sister complex – and they wouldn't be entirely wrong. While Alfred was busy introducing Madeline to Antonio – turned out he was friends with Julchen and Francis – and Lovino – Feliciano's twin brother – Julchen had made her reappearance, only this time wearing her combat boots, black pants with buckles that made them look like parachute pants – in Madeline's opinion, anyway – and a bright hot pink shirt with "Swag Don't Come Cheap" written on it in black sparkles. Madeline laughed to herself; Julchen certainly knew how to make an entrance. Ludwig didn't seem too amused, however. He had ditched Feliciano on the couch with Lovino watching him, while Ludwig charged straight towards his sister. They started bickering back and forth as to why it was – or wasn't – perfectly okay for Julchen to wear what she had on. Then Julchen yelled that Ludwig was always trying to boss her around because he was just jealous of her awesomeness. Ludwig retaliated with Julchen's awful parenting abilities when she had to raise him as a child while their father was ill. Just when things looked like a fist fight was going to go down, Francis walked in, "Ladies, ladies, enough. You wouldn't want to 'urt yourselves fighting, now would you?"

Francis looked like a god of sex. His gorgeous sapphire blue eyes were sparkling under the chandelier lights. His shoulder length, golden, wavy hair was silken-looking, and absolutely perfect. He had a faint glimmer of blonde stubble on his chiseled chin. Madeline felt herself blush as she noticed how his white button up shirt smoothly outlined his toned chest, and his black slacks were neatly pressed and tight in the – she quickly shook her head, averting her eyes for fear of being noticed.

Francis lifted up Ludwig's chin, "What would you do if you scratched zhat pretty little face of yours, hmm?"

Ludwig snapped his head away from Francis' hand, grumbling to himself as he sat down next to the Italian brothers. Antonio clapped his hands, "Francis, ol' buddy! You've finally arrived. We were starting to get worried that you'd miss your own party, man. So glad you could make it!"

The tension in the room quickly dissipated. "And it's a pleasure to 'ave you as well, mon amie****!" the Frenchman wrapped his arm around his close friend's shoulders bringing him into a hug.

"I 'ave great news everybody," Francis announced as he released Antonio, and opened his arms as if unveiling a masterpiece before an audience. Alice – a girl a couple years older than Madeline and Alfred with honey blonde hair and sharp emerald green eyes with an attitude to match – peeked her head around the corner. She wore glasses, and her hair was in pigtails. She walked out, baby blue dress billowing around her legs. The tight long sleeves accented her thin arms, and her petite waist was fitted smoothly in the dress. She was wearing grey tights, making her legs looks even thinner, and her tiny feet were in plain, black flats. She made hardly a sound a she walked, head held high like a noble. As she approached, Francis held out his arm. Madeline got a sudden sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Alice smiled up at Francis, then lay her head against his chest as he made the long-anticipated announcement: "Alice and I are getting married!"

Madeline felt something hard bump her head as she faded into the black.

*Thank you, little brother.

**Move!

***My older sister

****My Friend!


	3. Chapter 3

Something cold and very, very wet was pressed to Madeline's forehead. She scrunched up her nose, feeling that her glasses were no longer on her face. Reaching up to rub her eyes awake, someone grabbed hold of her wrist. Madeline reluctantly opened her eyes to see who her hand's captor was. She hadn't even noticed that her head was being elevated until she looked up into Alfred's big, blue, worry-stricken eyes. Alfred let out a sigh of relief upon seeing her eyes weren't dilated. Madeline had hit her head pretty badly – loudly enough for everyone to hear, and stop what they were doing – when Francis had made the big announcement. Julchen was, of course, the first to react, running over to help her friend up off the floor. When she wasn't responsive Alfred took over with his "hero" act, taking Madeline into his arms and placing her gently on the couch, resting her head on his lap. He directed Julchen to get a cool damp cloth for her head, and had Francis go get a blanket. Alice was checking her pulse for irregularities, and began gently pressing her fingers around Madeline's crown, inspecting for any obvious breaks, bumps or worse, blood. Alice smiled faintly when she discovered only a small bump from Madeline hitting the coffee table on her way down. Francis covered her in a small comforter, and Julchen pressed a cold – and almost sopping wet – wash cloth to Madeline's forehead. Alfred tucked her glasses away in his shirt pocket for when she awoke.

Madeline had been out for almost twenty minutes – much the Alfred's dismay who had gotten bored quite a few times, but refused to move for fear that he'd disturb his sleeping sister. When Madeline finally woke up, she looked like a scared and confused doe looking into the eminent death of oncoming headlights. Alfred quickly began soothing her, trying to keep her calm. She'd always slept with Kumarie since they'd both been really little, the stuffed polar bear kept her from experiencing her reoccurring panic attacks. Alfred was mentally kicking himself for not thinking of having someone run and get it for her while she'd been out. Julchen, however, was mentally slapping herself – and Francis – for not realizing sooner. Julchen had always known Madeline had had a fondness for an old family friend from across the sea, but she hadn't realized it was Francis. Or rather, she felt more distressed over not guessing Francis' intentions of today's meet up. If she had, maybe she'd have been able to convince Maddie to stay back at the hotel, or maybe go do some shopping with Julchen instead. Anything other than this would've been perfectly fine.

Antonio and Lovino had been the first to leave, since they had to drive back home to Antonio's home in Spain. After about ten minutes or so Feliciano was getting bored and into trouble so Ludwig took him back home to their flat in Germany. Turned out, everyone but the American twins had stayed with Francis at his estate, so they decided it would be best to just take their leave while they had the chance. Julchen was the only one who stuck around. Alice didn't bother sticking around the living room. She had decided to go do her shopping and other daily activities the moment her opportunity came. Francis was considerate enough to stick around, but when Madeline awoke he was busy in the kitchen.

Alfred lifted the cool cloth away from her face, trying his best not to let water drip into her eyes. Julchen went into the kitchen to grab a towel for them, but was stopped when she saw Francis slumped back, leaning on the counter. His head was tilted back, like he'd been trying not to cry. A smirk began to form on Julchen's lips. "Vhat's wrong, Francy pants? I've never seen jou so upset before. Und over a little girl? Please. Aren't jou manlier zhan zhat?" she sneered.

"Oh be quiet, you 'eartless bitch! Anyone would feel upset over seeing such a cute petite girl faint over 'is words!" the Frenchman declared dramatically. Julchen just rolled her eyes. Antonio, Francis and herself had been on/off friends for years. She was used to his overly dramatic outbursts. Francis breathed in deeply. "Is she alright?" he asked after a brief pause.

Julchen became intrigued. Her friend rarely became interested in someone's wellbeing unless they meant something to him. She eyed him suspiciously, "Vhat's it to jou, Francy pants? Vhy vould it matter if she's ok or not?"

"Well, for one she was injured in my 'ouse, and two, she is an old friend! Of course I'd be worried!" he slammed his hand down hard on the island.

"Whoa," the two swiveled their heads towards the third voice. "I'm not breaking up a fight or anything am I? 'Cause as hero-like as that would be, I'd really rather avoid getting hit," Alfred put his hands up to back his claim.

"Vhat do jou vant, Alfie?"

Alfred cringed a little at the old nickname but quickly got over it, "Maddie's up, and she said she wants me to take her back. So we're going to head out."

Julchen slowly nodded, "Alright, if zhat's vhat she vants, zhen, tell her I'll stop by later to see how she's doing."

Alfred nodded, "I will."

Francis looked kind of hurt, but he just smiled and tipped his head. "Tell 'er I'm truly sorry zhat zhis 'ad to 'ave 'appened. And I really do mean it; I'm truly sorry."

Alfred just stood there, contemplating. He turned to leave, saying a brief, "Alright," over his shoulder.

Maddie had cried until her eyes were red and puffy and she was hiccuping, clutching Kumarie to her chest. She sat with her legs folded on Alfred's hotel room bed. They had sat in almost complete silence the entire car ride back, and as soon as they got to the hotel, Maddie had darted to the elevators, straight to her room. Alfred felt pity towards his sister. He figured she was just going to need her space and in time, she'd talk, so he left her alone. After a couple hours of alone time with him and his video games that he'd brought along, he had paused just in time to hear a faint knock. He sighed in relief, glad to see that she was feeling like talking. But when he opened the door he didn't expect to see a girl with a tear-stained face, and disheveled clothes. "Oh, Maddie," he cooed.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him and into his room. He shut the door softly, turning to face his distraught twin, "Wanna talk?"

She stayed quiet for a moment, then she slightly nodded her head, yes. So here she was, sitting on Alfred's bed while he ordered room service as best he could. Madeline giggled to herself, seeing how hard her brother was trying to not be a burden. Alfred didn't speak much French, but he knew a few words when it came to food.

"I think I ordered crème brulee, cream puffs, regular vanilla ice cream, and something called a Floating Island just for you," he smiled, bopping his sister's nose. "So, ready to talk?"

Blushing, she smiled weakly, "I guess."

"Huh? Speak up, I can't hear you," he said jokingly. He nudged her with his elbow, "Come on, I'm only joking. So spill; what's on your mind, sunshine?"

So spill she did. She told him how when she had studied abroad here in France, she had met numerous times with Francis and became good friends with him, which Alfred already knew. "Well, there's something you don't know. On my last night in Paris, Francis took me to the top of the Eiffel Tower; he said it was the last and most beautiful sight in all of Paris. While we were there, we sort of…um…kissed," Maddie's blush darkened.

"That's all?" Alfred looked stunned. "I thought, well with how you were acting," he scratched the back of his head, "that you guys might've met at night, or something."

Madeline looked at her brother's beat red face, her mouth agape. He quickly cleared his throat getting back on topic, "So Francis kissed you, and since then you've had this little crush on him; is that it?"

Maddie nodded her head. "Ah," Alfred finally understood, "so the reason you fainted was from shock! You've had this thing for Francis, but couldn't say it before Alice snatched him up. They've been dating for a while, though. Why didn't you say anything?"

"Well," she said softly, "I kind of hoped they wouldn't have lasted this long."

"Guess I'm not too far off from you. I was kind of hoping for the same," Alfred's blush intensified. Maddie just looked at Alfred again, and almost instantly realizing what he meant. "You-you like Al-Alice?" she stuttered.

He got real quiet, a trait abnormal to Madeline's obnoxious younger brother. They both sighed in unison, making each other laugh. "I guess we're both just a couple of lovesick idiots, huh?" Alfred laughed.

Madeline nodded her head in agreement, "Maybe it'd be best if we tried and moved on…"

Just then, there was a knock at the door. "That's room service," Alfred realized. He brought the tray in and tipped the man. Turning to his sister he smiled, "Why don't we have a scary movie marathon?"


	4. Chapter 4

Madeline instantly regretted saying yes to a horror-thon. Half-way through the Grudge, Madeline found herself held down to the bed by her crying twin. Oh well, Maddie thought to herself, Alfie never was one to handle scary stuff well. At least he's not screaming to turn it off this time. Madeline giggled to herself halfheartedly. Alfred offered the marathon as a way to take Madeline's mind off of the whole engagement situation, and while it did to a degree, she just couldn't completely stop her mind from wandering. It felt like her heart was breaking just at the thought. Madeline became more quiet than usual, she was lost in thought. Alfred peeked up at his sister, hoping to catch a glimpse of what was causing her to go rigid. His sister sat motionless, her eyes half-hidden behind her bangs. Alfred reached up and brushed her cheek, snapping her out of her thoughts. Madeline's eyes were watery, tears threatening to overflow at any moment. "Maddie –"

Alfred was suddenly interrupted by his phone going off. The loud pings took them both by surprise, making the already skittish Alfred nearly jump out of his skin. He answered, his eyes almost immediately going wide. He walked into the bathroom, leaving Madeline on the bed. It must be important, Madeline thought. I'm just being a burden. I'll leave him a note, and let myself out. She grabbed the small notepad that was on the nightstand, and scribbled down a brief goodbye. She grabbed her sweater and scarf from off the floor and went back to her own room.

She flopped onto her bed and lay there for a few minutes, until her phone pinged to life. Seven missed calls and 13 text messages, all from Julchen. Madeline figured it would be best to just ignore her overly-concerned friend. She flipped her phone over and buried her face into the quilt. She had started to fall asleep when her door burst open. Alfred stormed in, with Julchen following after him. "Do you have any idea how much you scared me?!" he screamed.

Madeline didn't bother moving; she brought her hands up to her head, clenching the blanket. She was still on the verge of tears and she knew if she tried fighting with her brother, there was no chance of her being able to stand her ground firmly. In all honesty, Madeline just didn't want to see anybody. Julchen touched Alfred's shoulder, getting him to shut up. She whispered something inaudible to Madeline's ears, and Alfred turned to leave. Before he shut the door he threw something, hitting Madeline in the head, "You left that in my room!"

He slammed the door behind him. Madeline slowly lifted her head off of the blanket, seeing Kumarie lying on her side in front of her. Maddie let out a deep sigh, All I ever do is mess things up. I never should've come here – there was weight put on the edge of the bed that surprised Maddie, pulling her from her thoughts. "It's unawesome to keep stuff inside, even I know zhat," Maddie peaked out of the blanket at her now surprisingly serious friend, unsure if she could tell even her closest friend - let alone voice - the thing which weighed down her heart the most.

Julchen smiled to herself as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her precious Birdie's ear. Julchen already knew what was on Maddie's mind, and she knew that with a little coaxing, Maddie would say what they both knew to be true. Julchen's heart felt like it was being crushed; the last thing she wanted was to hear those cruel words, as soon as she heard them they would become her bitter reality. Julchen swallowed her jealousy and inner turmoil, knowing full well that the reason she was there was for her precious Birdie. She knew the pain of being alone and had lost enough friends speaking her mind, she didn't want to lose the most important person to her. "If I told you something - something I hadn't told anyone before today - and it wasn't necessarily something to be proud of, um, would you...hate...me?" Maddie whispered, tears still fogging up her glasses.

Gott*, she's so goldig** when she cries! "Of course not, Birdie. Vhat is it?" Julchen asked, trying to contain her inner fangasm.

"Well, eh… When I first came here to France for vacation, I met up with Francis. And I've, sort of, had a...little -" she took in a quick breath "- crushonhimsincethen!" Maddie breathed hard, embarrassed. Her face was flushed, she hadn't intended to say that last part so loud but it had come out almost as a shout, taking both girls by surprise. Julchen was taken aback. Of course, Maddie like Francis. What wasn't to like about him? Julchen had been best friends with him for years, she'd seen countless of girls fall all over him. So of course she realized he had amazing qualities. But she just couldn't comprehend how someone as sweet and innocent as Maddie - her precious Birdie - could fall in love with someone like that French pig, Francis. Julchen smiled, saying with sarcasm laced in her voice, "Vhat? Zhat's all? A harmless crush? I guess I must've been blinded by meine awesomeness, und couldn't see jou're silly little -"

"It's not silly!" the petite blonde yelled. Julchen's eyes grew wide as she realized what she had begun to say. Julchen mentally scolded herself, and looked past her own heartbreak, peering into Maddie's eyes ready to help mend her friend's. Maddie began crying, sobbing uncontrollably, all over again. She hunched over, clutching Kumarie this time, violently shaking. Julchen was genuinely concerned, petting Maddie's head and shoulders, "Es tut mir leid*, little Birdie. Jou know I didn't mean it. I just - Francis isn't a good guy, alright? He has been vizh several ozher girls, and he's broken all of zheir hearts. I just don't vant him to do zhat to you. Du bist wertvoll für mich*, little Birdie."

"What - does - that mean?" Maddie got out in between sobs.

Julchen let out a puff of air, "It means this."

Julchen lifted up Maddie's chin, pulling her in for a kiss. Maddie's eyes went wide and she tried pulling away, only to find Julchen's arm wrapped around her waist. The kiss was very faint, timid almost. After a moment, Julchen pulled back. "Ich liebe dich*, Maddie. But, um, if jou don't -ahem- feel zhe, uh, same...I understand."

Julchen got up to leave, but was stopped by something caught on the hem of her neon pink shirt. "I-I'm sorry I don't know what to say, but please don't leave me alone…" Madeline spoke just barely above a whisper. Julchen suddenly felt disgusted with herself; she needed to get out of there, not because of anything Maddie had done, but rather it was because of what she had just done. Julchen quickly brushed away Maddie's hand, fully knowing the amount of hurt it would inflict. Without looking back, Julchen left.

Maddie was speechless. She was left sitting on the bed, confused, in a daze, and distraught. She had so many questions, and her only way of getting answers had just brushed her away. She wanted to curl up and die. Nothing was going her way today, it seemed. An image flashed through her brain; her parents before they had passed away. Before the accident she had been so outspoken. Before she could say whatever she wanted to anyone; she was so carefree! Now…not so much. "I'll give up on Francis," she said to her stuffed polar bear. "It's the only thing I can do, Kumarie. I can't stop the wedding; that's not something I'd do."

She looked up, towards the door. "But I can't lose my friend!" Maddie bolted off the bed, out the door. She didn't bother putting on her shoes, her scarf or even her sweater. It didn't matter that it was already March. She tapped her foot impatiently as she awaited the elevator's arrival. "Come on, come on, come on…!" she whispered under her breath. I hope I'm not too late! When the doors opened she quickly slid in, hitting the first floor button. She smiled weakly at the little girl who was holding her own mother's hand tightly. The mother nodded to Madeline, but she had turned her attention back to the floor indicator. Madeline wasn't trying to be rude, but she had never been good at social interactions. Plus, with her current appearance and agitated behavior taken into account, Madeline wasn't quite sure what the mother would have wanted to talk about. The doors dinged, and the indicator shown Floor 1, and Madeline bolted. She frantically looked around the lobby, quietly hoping that she hadn't missed her friend leaving. She peered around a plant, towards the exit, and saw Alfred…talking to Julchen! Madeline was so relieved; she had made it in time! "Alfr-" she started to call out her twin brother's name but stopped short. "- about Antonio?"

They're talking about something, Madeline realized. Trying not to interrupt, she walked up as quietly as she could - which was very, very quietly. "I don't know," she heard Alfred sigh. He took off his glasses, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "All I know is Francis wants me to be his best man now."

"Wait, what?!" Maddie squeaked, involuntarily.

*God

**Cute; sweet; angelic

***I'm sorry

****You're precious to me

*****I love you


	5. Chapter 5

"Why don't we talk about this upstairs?" Alfred lightly touched Madeline's shoulders. She quickly shook her head, running a hand through her bangs. "Yeah, yeah, I think that would be good," she said suddenly feeling lightheaded. Julchen wrapped her arm around Maddie's waist, propping her up as they walked. Julchen's guilt increased as she laid her grief-stricken friend on the bed, and for once in her life she didn't know what to say. Julchen looked to Alfred for help but he looked as confused and distressed as she felt. She took a deep breath and figured she might as well try her best, "Maybe it is a good thing having Alfred so close to Francis; maybe Alfred could convince Francis to leave Alice for you!"

The look of panic that crossed Maddie's face made Julchen wonder if she had said something she shouldn't have. Alfred coughed into his hand, "I kinda like that idea dude. And I think I could actually pull it off!"

He struck his infamous hero pose and Julchen noticed a faint blush on his cheeks but decided it'd be best to ignore it. Julchen took in a deep breath. "Look Birdie, I don't zhink Francis is a good guy. He's broken a lot of girls' hearts, und he can be a bit of a player at times. However, maybe jou vill be zhe vone to change him. Und since zhis is vhat jou vant -"

Julchen was suddenly interrupted by Madeline. Julchen's eyes went wide, "I'm so sorry Birdie, I-I didn't mean to make jou cry!"

"No, no," Madeline wiped her tears on her arm, "it's fine. It's not bad tears! I'm happy!" Madeline beamed. A slight blush crept across Julchen's cheeks, "O-oh okay, if jou mean zhat… -ahem- But I vas being serious vhen I said I'm doing zhis for jou. Francis und I may be friends, but I don't zhink zhat highly of him. I mean come on, no vone can match zhe awesomeness zhat is Julchen!"

Julchen struck a pose this time, making Madeline giggle. Julchen, Alfred and Madeline spent the rest of the night planning how they were going to break up Francis and Alice.

Madeline woke up with something really heavy on her stomach. She made a face and tried pushing the weight off. The object landed with a thud, then she heard a shout of pain and some unrecognizable German. Madeline snickered to herself and went to get ready as Julchen and Alfred bickered on the floor. The light hearted air betrayed the turmoil everyone in the room was feeling but no one spoke about it and tried to keep in good spirits. They'd come to the conclusion that it would be a challenge for Alfred to spend all of his time with Francis while in France, but Alfred was still willing to try. And at some point, Julchen had gotten a hold of room service and had a little too much beer before they all passed out.

When Madeline walked out of the bathroom, Alfred was standing in her way, holding her phone, "It's gone off three times since we got up."

Madeline looked at the screen of her iPhone. Her eyes lit up, "Oh, it's my publicist! Just give me a minute, eh? I'll see what she wanted."

She gave him a smile as she brought up her publicists personal phone number in her contact list. Just then, a really loud German song - all she could make out was the words Disco Pogo - began to go off in her hand. Madeline just looked at Julchen, who shrugged in response. She answered, "Hello?"

"Yes, yes. Oh, really. Yeah, that works out just fine, that actually works a little better for me, eh. Yes, yes, thank you. I'll be sure to fax it over as soon as it's done. Okay, thanks, yep, bye."

"Who vas zhat?" Julchen asked, mouth stuffed half full of bagel.

"That," Madeline said, walking over and grabbing a bottle of carbonated juice from the fridge, "was my publicist. My deadline's been pushed back a month. And she arranged so that I don't have to come into the office and hand it in; I can just fax my manuscript to her."

"Oh, vow! Ja, I vas vondering vhat it vas you vere doing nowadays! I alvays zhought jou'd get into like photography or somezhing, but vriting! Zhat's good, too!" Julchen said with a big grin on her face. "Jou vere alvays really creative, so it actually makes a lot of sense, ja. Vhat are jou vorking on now?"

"Well actually…"

Alfred left the room to change as the girls talked about Maddie's latest story. Alfred remembered when she got started in it. He got into criminal justice, while she got into journalism. At first, they had rather childish dreams of working together - a detective and his trusty news reporter. But then things changed. Alfred grew sick of hearing of all the police corruption, and something made Maddie turn away from her harsh reality to the wonders of fiction. Alfred decided that if he couldn't be a cop, he still wanted to help save others. So instead, he decided to become a fireman. And Madeline set her heart towards become a successful author. She wrote mostly young adult and child stories, but every now and then she wrote travel journals. Last Alfred had known, she was working on a travel journal. He sighed to himself as he threw on a clean shirt. Yesterday Francis had dropped the bomb on Alfred. He even asked if they could get a start on his wedding To-Do list the next day. That little detail Alfred had been apprehensive to tell his sister, but in the end he did. And Julchen had even found a way to incorporate it into their little plan of sabotage. Now, it was up to Alfred to set things in motion.

He had stopped at the door across the hall before he left; he wanted to ensure that Madeline was okay. Julchen had told him that she did something regrettable to her "precious birdy". Alfred didn't bother asking what exactly; he didn't care for the details. He just didn't completely trust her alone with his innocent older sister now. He knocked twice, then the door burst open. Maddie smiled, greeting her younger twin, "What's up, Alfie?"

Alfred cleared his throat, "Well, um, I was just about to leave to go meet up with - you know - Francis and all, and -"

"We're fine, Alfie. Julchen and I are going to do some shopping and sightseeing. Don't worry about me," Maddie laughed. Before Alfred had the chance to protest, Maddie was pushing him towards the elevator. Alfred just let out a breathy laugh; he knew once his sister made up her mind, there was no changing it. So instead, he gave in. He waved goodbye to Madeline as the elevator doors shut. As soon as the gap was closed, Alfred whipped out his phone. He pressed a few buttons, smiled to himself as he heard the familiar ringing of a phone trying to connect, and then he heard the click, "Bonjour?"

"Yo, snail sucker, we still meeting up? Uhuh, at that one cafe right? Great; see ya then, Frenchie."

He hung up the phone, walked out of the hotel and in the midst of trying to hail a taxi, Alfred decided it would be better to walk. The weather was nice, after all, and it wasn't like the cafe was very far.

Alfred was surprisingly getting along well with the French heartbreaker. Sure the food Francis served was weird, but he was acting surprisingly calm. And not-to-mention, he wasn't being the pervert that Alfred had known growing up. Something was definitely up. Alfred put his glass of Coca-Cola down on the table and decided to address the elephant in the room, "What's up, Frenchie? Why're you acting so normal all of a sudden?"

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you, graisse cul*."

They both shared a bittersweet glare, then ended the stare down with laughter. "Ahh~ mon ami, I know you do not particularly like moi, 'owever for 'er sake, I 'ope we can get over zhis tense atmosphère."

"Alright, Francis. Fine, I'll get past it. As long you promise not to -" Alfred was abruptly cut off. His phone was vibrating like crazy on the table, making a louder ruckus then it should've. The name flashing on the screen was a name he shouldn't have been hearing from for at least another week. "Shit, this better be important," he muttered under his breath.

As soon as he picked up his eyes went wide. Alfred tapped the table, getting Francis' attention. He mouthed the word, check, and then quickly pulled out his wallet. "Yeah, yeah; ye-no no. It's fine. I understand. Accidents happen in this line of work. Nope, I'm sure she'll understand. Yep, I'll tell her; alright. See ya at the airport," he hung up with a heavy sigh.

He looked up from his phone, remembering the love of his life's fiancé was sitting across the table. "I'm really sorry, Francis, but I gotta go dude. One of the guys got hit by a falling rafter in a house fire last night, and they need me back home. I still wanna be in the wedding though I-I'm just sorry I can't help -"

"It is alright, mon ami," Francis reached out, putting his hand on the American's shoulder, "zhese zhings do 'appen. Je comprends**, I really do. I just 'ope everyzhing's okay back 'ome."

"Thanks; you know, you're not that bad of a guy, snail sucker. But look, dude, if you seriously need some help with that To-Do list, give Maddie a call. She's better at that stuff anyway. She'd be much more helpful than me, dude."

Francis nodded his head, "Merci. I'll give 'er a call later zhen. Oh, and don't worry about zhe check; I'll cover it."

With that, Alfred took off; he had to quickly pack and be on the next flight out. He began making arrangements on his phone as he ran all the way back to the hotel. By the time he got back to his room, Madeline and Julchen had already left. He silently cursed under his breath, then remembered the front desk. As he checked out, he told the clerk he needed to leave a message for his sister: "Hey there was an accident at work and I'm needed, Francis is gonna talk to you later, I'm sorry and good luck! Love Alfie."

Alfred picked up his bags and hopped into the shuttle to the airport. He wasn't too concerned about things back home. He really just hoped everything was going to go smoothly for Madeline!

*Fat ass

**I understand


	6. Chapter 6

"Ludwig is gonna be angry at you buying so much you know." Julchen shrugged her shoulders and laughed. Julchen had always been an impulse buyer, for as long a Madeline could remember. Maddie sometimes even considered her friend a hoarder. Poor Ludwig always tried so hard to sell some of Julchen's stuff but she always managed to get more before he could relax. Maddie giggled at the thought and kept walking through the gorgeous park canopy. The two giddy girls stopped next a beautiful fountain; there were several gorgeous statues throughout the park. Madeline's personal favorite was a statue of a woman standing upright, up on a granite platform, leaning up against a Shakespearean or rather - more accurately - an Antoinette style wall. And on the edge of the decadent center post, was a bust of what looked like King Louis XIV. The arrangement was so simple, yet regal. However, Madeline also enjoyed the beauty that was the fountain at the start of the river. The building that the water streamed out of looked like a picturesque mausoleum. At the top was the French royal crest, and what looked like two handmaids - one on each side of the crest - pouring water from jugs. There were multiple statues at the base: a man in one corner, a woman in the other, a large statue of a robust male in the center, and at his feet a smaller statue of a woman draped across a man's lap. The water trickles out over steps, flowing into the pool below. The fountain was a famous tourist spot, and even though the weather was cold and the water had somewhat frozen over, there were still quite a number of people stopping to look. After taking a few photos on her iPhone, and talking to a few locals about the park, Maddie and Julchen were on their way.

They hailed a taxi and rode until they were within a short distance from Au Cadet de Gascogne*. Julchen had been bugging Madeline since they left the hotel, saying that they needed to go there. And besides, it happened to be among the many tourist places that Madeline wanted to check out. She had been there once before but had never gone in. Francis ran in, and had them both sit outside. She was actually pretty curious about a number of little shops she personally hadn't gotten the chance to explore. Au Cadet de Gascogne was one of them.

Maddie was taking pictures on her digital camera for her Travel Journal when she felt her phone start vibrating in her caramel brown, leather saddlebag. She looked around for Julchen, just catching a glimpse of her friend's long white hair dash into the cafe. Madeline smiled, her friend was easily distracted, and it seemed as though she didn't realize Madeline wasn't at her side before taking off. Oh well, Maddie thought. She knew where the albino was so Maddie wasn't too concerned. Just then, she felt her purse vibrate, again. Why won't Alfred just stop worrying already, she mentally whined. Knowing Julchen was in the cafe, she took that as an opportunity to answer her phone.

Julchen was waiting in line when she noticed Maddie wasn't at her side. She looked around but got nervous when the blonde was nowhere in sight. "Mein gott where did she go?!" her harsh German startled a few other customers waiting - it was almost six o'clock, the dinner rush had already commenced. She quickly ran out of the store and almost smacked into her friend! "Mein Gott! Vhat is vrong vith jou? Don't scare me like zhat -" Julchen stopped speaking just as quickly as she had begun. Maddie was holding her phone and trembling. Maddie looked up at her, tears forming in her eyes. "Can we please go back to the hotel now?"

"Ja, of course; anyzhing for jou, Birdie. Vhy? Vhat happened?" Julchen started to worry even more.

Madeline shook her head, making her pigtails fly like ribbons being twirled. "I really don't want to talk about it here."

Madeline was on the verge of breaking down, Julchen could tell. The only time Julchen had ever seen so much anger, despair, frustration and sadness balled up inside her precious friend was when Madeline and Alfred's parents had died. No one - not even Alfred - had seen Madeline like this; only Julchen. Without any further thought, Julchen grabbed Maddie's bags off the ground along with her own, gripped Maddie's hand tightly in hers and began walking. She started to run without even realizing, leaving Madeline to try and keep up else she'd end up on her face. They were about four blocks away when Maddie's little legs gave out on her. Her hand slipped through Julchen's as she fell onto the pavement. "Julchen!" she screamed, snapping the older girl out of whatever trance she'd been stuck in.

"Sheibe**!" Julchen ran over to her friend, mentally scolding herself for being careless. "Are jou okay?!"

Maddie lifted her head and looked at Julchen, her eyes were red from trying not to cry. "Don't vorry ve vill get jou to zhe hotel right avay und taken care of, Birdie," Julchen put her arm around Maddie and helped her back to the hotel.

They were quite the odd sight when they walked into the hotel; Madeline was riding on Julchen's back. Julchen scowled when she heard someone whisper about the albino carrying her 'imaginary' friend and started walking quicker. She breathed a sigh of relief as she spotted the elevator and grinned in triumph.

Julchen set Maddie gently on the couch and went to make some green tea for her friend and even remembered to add a bit of syrup. She walked quietly as she brought the steaming beverage to her forlorn friend, "Do jou vanna talk about zhe call now or nein?"

Maddie couldn't make eye contact as she sipped her tea, contemplating how to tell her fiery friend without upsetting her. Madeline stared into the empty cup for a few minutes before telling Julchen what happened. She started with how she stayed outside the cafe and she randomly got a phone call from Mr. Man-of-the-Hour. Francis told her how Alfred had to suddenly leave due to an emergency back home, and that he had recommended Madeline to help Francis' and his wedding To-Do list. As Maddie was speaking, Julchen's face contorted with anger. "Zhat stupid American pig!"

Maddie knew her friend was going to rant so she quickly tried to calm her, "I was thinking maybe you could talk to Antonio to help! You know he loves this kind of stuff and there's a good chance that he'll actually listen to you, being his friend and all..."

Julchen was still furious but the begging look in her Birdie's eyes told her she should - no, needed to - calm down. Suddenly, an idea struck her, "I could be zhe vone to help zhat snail sucker!"

Julchen jumped up so quickly, she nearly knocked over the table.

Madisen laughed at the German's clumsiness, "And how do you intend on getting close to him without Francis figuring out the plan? You aren't exactly the most, secretive, you know?"

Julchen humph-ed, and stretched out her arms, "It's not like jou have any ozher options."

Maddie grinned to herself thinking of what she could do. "Well, I mean there's always the option of just helping him," she peeked up over the rims of her glasses.

"Nein, nein, abso-fucking-lutely not! Jou are not going to do zhat! -sigh- Vhat did you tell him?" Julchen rubbed her nose, careful not to smudge her thick eyeliner.

"Huh?" Maddie answered, clueless, head tilted to the side.

"Did jou give him un answer?!" Julchen's voice came out a little louder than expected, making Maddie jump slightly. Madeline shook her head, no, satisfying the albino. "Vell zhen, vhy don't ve take a few days und figure out a plan? Hell, ve could even go und visit mein kleinen Bruder*** and Feliciano!"

Madeline nodded, "Alright, eh. What day would you want to do that?"

"How about tomorrow?" Julchen smiled cheekily.

"Alright," Madeline smirked right back.

"Ahh~ zhis is nice," Ludwig said, leaning back into the recliner. He took a sip of his morning coffee, and unfolded the newspaper. As much as he loved Feliciano, the Italian did tend to get on the German's nerves from time to time. Ludwig was grateful he had caught break; he didn't like snapping at his smaller lover, but Feliciano's clumsiness almost threw Ludwig over the edge. As the tired man got to the sports section he heard a dreadful noise: his sister's signature knock.

"Shiebe, I can already feel zhe headache forming," he rubbed his temples and got up to open the abused door. The sight of his sister meant trouble was brewing for him. His only saving grace was the quiet, polite Canadian cowering behind her. "I have decided to give jou zhe honor of being around zhe awesome me west!"

Julchen's grin nearly slit her face as she dragged multiple bags into the clean house. "Don't vorry, I vill organize zhem. I only need some storage space."

Ludwig sighed and looked at the younger girl still standing in the doorway. "Come in; vhat vould jou like to drink?"

He barely made out the word "tea" before turning to his sister, "As much as it pains me to ask, jou are a guest, so vhat do jou vant Schwester?"

"Kesesese, jou should know by now, Vest! Zhe awesome Julchen requires beer! Only ze awesome taste of beer can quench meine zhirst!" Julchen struck a pose. Ludwig sighed, even though it was only noon, he knew there was no arguing with his sister. Maddie made herself at home on the couch, while Julchen dumped her bags in the guest room - her room technically, but she rarely stuck around so it was basically a guest bedroom. Though she preferred the term 'storage room'.

Ludwig tried to sit there with a straight face as his sister drank most of his beer to get drunk. He always tried to make the beer last since no one would let Feliciano buy beer- he looked too young. And since Feli was the one who was out buying groceries, Ludwig sighed in aggravation, knowing that now he would have to make a trip to the store.

As he had predicted, the closer Julchen got to being drunk the worse his headache got. He still couldn't understand how Maddie put up with his sister, especially with disco pogo blasting from the speakers. Julchen soon started up a half-slurred rant that neither one could understand, until the very end: "- und zhat stupid frog doesn't even realize Maddie likes him! Can jou believe zhat shiebe?!" The sound of the door caught everyone's attention and Feliciano was standing there is silent shock. As the awkward silence grew it sunk in what Julchen had said. Maddie felt herself tear up at her secret being revealed. Ludwig scolded his sister right as Madeline bolted for the bedrooms.

She boarded herself up inside Feliciano's room, as it was the first door she came to. Maddie soon heard heavy footsteps and the doorknob turned. She didn't bother looking up, she knew who it was already. "Go away, Ludwig. I don't want to talk about it."

Maddie sniffed loudly, trying to hold back the sobs for as long as she wasn't alone. "Ve both know I von't just leave jou sad like zhis; I may not be zhe best at talking but I vill listen," he sat down next to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry about my schwester. Julchen can… Julchen doesn't always… -sigh- My schwester has alvays been zhis vay. Even growing up, she vas quick to say vhatever vas at zhe front of her mind. Es tut mir leid*. Und I know jou probably don't vant to hear zhis, but, Francis isn't exactly zhe best guy around. However, don't get discouraged," Ludwig pulled Madeline into an embrace, "if jou really love him, don't just let it go. Fight! If jou can't vin his heart in zhe end, zhen jou know it vasn't meant to vork."

"Wow, Luddy. You're actually a big softie. Who would've guessed, eh?" Madeline giggled.

Ludwig blushed, "Vell -ahem- I just don't vant to see jou sulking. Jou're too sveet. Besides, I'd razher Julchen didn't stay here tonight."

"Oh, I see how it is," Madeline said playfully teased, "you just wanted me to cheer up and take your drunk sister back with me!"

Ludwig put his hands up, "Jou caught me."

He reached for the handle, opening the door. He motioned for Madeline to go first, "After jou."

Madeline laughed. "What a gentleman," she said sarcastically, rolling her violet eyes.

The two discovered Feliciano in the kitchen. "Ah~! Doitsu~! I'm-a so glad that-a you got Maddie out-a of my room! And just-a in time for dinner!" the Italian smiled wide.

Madeline peered around Feli and snickered. "Vhere's -" Ludwig started. He couldn't help but snicker himself when he saw his older sister, Julchen, passed out and tied to a chair. Feliciano had even manage to smudge her makeup during the struggle to put her in the chair. He informed the two that while Ludwig was talking to Maddie, Feli took Julchen into the kitchen so he could get started on making food. Julchen had apparently started ranting and whining about how she needed to check on her Birdie, and almost trampled Feliciano in the process! He said he did what his adopted mother taught him; he hit Julchen with the frying pan that was on the stove. He almost panicked; he didn't think he hit her that hard, but then decided to do something for Doitsu's sake: he tied Julchen up to a chair so she'd be trapped and out of the way when she woke up. Ludwig laughed, which was a rarity for anyone - even Feliciano - to hear. Madeline grabbed a pen and began drawing on Julchen's face. Feliciano had just set down everyone's full plates as she awoke. The German woman bolted her head up so fast, she feel backwards onto the floor. She began muttering curses in German, then demanded everyone to "shut zhe hell up!"

"Und vhy zhe hell am I tied to a chair und on zhe floor? Bruder! Explain! Und help me up, Verdammt*!"

Everyone cracked up as Ludwig picked his childhood caretaker up off the floor. He loosened it just enough so that she could eat, then took his place. The three spent the rest of the afternoon and evening poking fun at Julchen. When Madeline and Julchen were finally headed back to her hotel, Maddie smiled to herself. Oddly enough, she felt content knowing that now her secret was out to two more people. It seemed to Madeline that the more people who knew, the lighter her heart became. She smiled to herself as she fell asleep gazing out at the passing scenery.

*this is a cafe in Paris by Montmartre Hill

**German for shit

*** German for little brother

****I'm sorry

*****God damn it


	7. Chapter 7

A couple days had passed since their visit to see Ludwig and Feliciano, and Maddie had mustered up a new found source of strength. Ludwig's words rang in her ears profoundly: "If jou can't vin his heart in zhe end, zhen jou know it vasn't meant to vork."

She decided to step up and help Francis; she couldn't just keep relying on her friends. No one else could do this for her. This was something she needed to get over herself. Maddie pulled out her phone and found Frances number. No time to think, just go for it, she breathed in and hit the call button. It rang twice, then she heard the click connecting the call. "'Ello?" the Frenchman cooed.

Maddie shivered slightly at the thick accent. She quickly shook her head, shaking away any fantasies on the edge of her mind. She wasn't quite sure what to say. She'd pictured this scenario over and over in her head, but now that it was happening, she was speechless.

"Is zhat you, érable*?" Francis recognized her anyway. "Is zhis my darling Madeline zhat 'as called moi?"

She smiled at how happy and excited he sounded, "Yes, I called to tell you I think I will help you after all."

"Merci, merci!" Maddie held the phone away from her head as the Frenchman shouted in joy. She let out a breathy laugh. "So, um, Francis. Did you have anything, um, planned...for today?" she asked nervously.

Francis grew silent as he pondered his schedule for the day. "You know, I 'ave to go look around at zhe chapels on Alice's list, perhaps you could tag along? Give zhe feminine touch, non?"

"Yes, yeah, that sounds uh - that works fine," she stammered. God, he made her so nervous!

They arranged to meet up at Francis' place in an hour. When Madeline got there, Alice was rushing out to her deep purple Jaguar e-type. Madeline had never spent much time with Alice; their relationship was very complicated. Madeline would have to say she knew more of Alice, than about Alice. Alice had a very prominent family. Her father was head of a very successful trading company, and he was loaded. Alice was more or less - to Madeline - a spoiled brat.

The stuffy girl almost trampled Madeline as she came flying out the doors. She looked behind her, harumph-ed to herself, then flung open the driver door to her car. Madeline watched, frozen in place as the busy woman's electric green eyes cut through her being. Alice glared at Madeline, then tore away down the path towards the street. "Madeline?" she jumped.

"Ye-yes?" she turned around and saw Francis walking out his front door, offering her a hand up.

"Are you alright, mon ami?"

"Ye-yes; I was just, um… I wasn't paying attention, and, well - um, Alice... bumped… into me and…" she grew quiet, a faint blush visible across her face. Francis smirked; he was fully aware of Alice's dislike of Madeline and if he had to guess, it wasn't entirely Madeline's fault they collided. "Well, honhon, why don't we get started started on zhis list zhen?" Francis faced Madeline, opening the passenger door for her. Madeline slid in, closing the door behind her. Francis ran around to the driver's side of his red Bugatti Veyron. Handing the list to Madeline, he started the car, "Laissez-nous commencer**."

Maddie felt her heart flutter when they arrived at the last chapel. Francis had confided that he liked this one best. It was something Madeline herself would love to get married in; it was an old stone building surrounded by a gorgeous garden. She let out a sigh; this wasn't what Alice would approve of and they both knew it. The chapel was too dull; it wasn't elegant or regal enough for her highness.

Francis was happily talking to the wedding planner, when Madeline did something surprising; she spoke up. "She's going to hate it."

The conversation stopped as they looked at Madeline. "What was zhat, ma puce***?"

Maddie hung her head low, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks from the sudden attention at her outburst. "I-I said," she whispered, "Alice isn't going to like this."

Francis' eyes went wide in shock. "Why didn't i realize it sooner?" he said softly.

"Of course," his loud voice echoed of this inner dome of the chapel, "my dear Alice wouldn't approve of zhis! I've been so blind!"

He scooped up Madeline in his arms, "Merci, merci petit érable!"

Her blush darkened. "U-um, you-you're welcome, Fr-Fr-Francis," she stuttered, "b-but can you, u-um, p-put me down, n-now?"

"Oh, oui, pardon, petit érable. Well zhen," he turned to the wedding planner, "since zhis was zhe last place on zhe list, I zhink we might do some sightseeing and find anozher place on our own. And if we can't find anyzhing, I'll ask Alice if zhere's anyplace she 'as 'er eye on."

The dark skinned brunette nodded. She took some notes on her journal, then waved them off.

Madeline and Francis went around to numerous different areas. They even checked out a couple different ballrooms, hotels, any place that would have a regal looking area that would work for Alice's expensive taste. After spending the entire afternoon driving around, getting mistaken as a couple quite a number of times, and even getting a chance to stop at a decent restaurant, Francis took it upon himself to drop Madeline off at her hotel. "Thanks for the ride, Francis!" Madeline beamed.

"Pas de problème*, Madeline. Anyzhing for an old friend. Besides, you 'elped me a lot today. And zhat I am truly grateful for petit oiseau*," the French flirt blew the American-Canadian a kiss.

The maple blonde blushed. She was afraid to look her love in the eyes, "Um, well, bye then."

"Oh, Francis!" she called out as went to leave, "If you need some more help, I'm going to be in Europe for a while for work and all, eh, so… You can just...call me...or something…"

Francis chuckled as he saw her blush get darker and darker as she spoke. Dieu* she is too adorable. The Frenchman was shocked by his own thoughts. He was soon to be a married man, he couldn't be thinking about women like that! "Um, Fran...cis?" Madeline dared.

"Oh, um oui. I'll be sure to keep in touch if ever need somezhing! Bonne nuit*!" He sped away, leaving Madeline in a daze.

"Um, bye?" she said to no one. Not like anybody looked at her strange for talking to herself; most of the people around the front entrance probably didn't even realize she was even there to begin with. Silently, she dragged herself up to her room, physically drained.

"Did you even listen to what I said?!" Alice glared at the photos Francis and Madeline had taken for wedding ideas. "This is not at all comparable to what I specified, you twit!"

Francis cringed at his fiancee's scoldings. Acting on his feet, he quickly tried to think of a way to calm her down. "Well where would you like to go mon cheri?" he asked seductively.

Alice's contorted face relaxed and she leaned into her fiance's arms. The irresistible blonde looked down at his - now relaxing - woman. She let the words weigh out in her mind, smirking ever so slightly that the Frenchman wondered if he imagined it's existence."Well now that you ask," she looked up into Francis' deep, blue, glowing orbs, "I would quite fancy having this in England; even more, preferably in my ancestral home."

Francis was taken aback. When they had first discussed the arrangements they had agreed on having it in France, Francis' home country. But now Alice was doing what she did best: pushing the boundaries, and pulling at strings. She was excellent in business; a very persuasive woman, she knew how to exactly what she wanted, when she wanted it. And Francis knew that was what she was doing. He would do anything to make her happy, as he did with any other woman he'd been with. But something about Alice's pushy attitude was causing a slight pain to form in the Frenchie's temporal lobe. He sighed, pressing his forefinger to the developing headache.

"You know I would do anyzhing to make you 'appy, darling, but well…" he trailed off.

"But what?" Alice's eyes flashed with anger.

He put his hands up in defense, "Well, it's just zhat we already told everyone it was going to be 'ere in Fra -"

"I don't bloody care! I'm not even fond of these obnoxious twats! Why should it concern me if they show up or not! All my friends are in England sipping tea and behaving like proper human beings, unlike these atrocious hooligans you invited to this blasted wedding!"

Francis' eyes grew wide in surprise. It was a rare occasion for the proper young lady of the house to throw a temper tantrum, and there was one common catalyst each and every time: alcohol. He let out a breathy laugh, "Ma chérie*, 'ave you by any chance, been drinking? Say, oh Je ne sais pas*, since you got 'ome from work?"

The English woman knit her eyebrows in complete rage, her eyes flashed, and her normal smirk turned into a horrid scowl. Her face alone made Francis recoil, instantly regretting his words. "Why the bloody fuck would you accuse a proper lady like me of something so vulgar?!"

He could see her alcohol-clouded mind would not allow her to admit to such things - though even if she weren't hopelessly drunk, she still wouldn't out of pride. Sighing to himself, he came to the conclusion that she spiked her tea - and apparently added too much from the looks of things. He knew they both had things on their minds that they would never admit to one another, but he was beginning to wonder if this was something he could live with for the rest of his life.

Alice started ranting and cursing the Frenchman out. Sober, she could hide all of her emotions, but drunk? Not so much. She could tolerate her fiance most of the time, but when she got annoyed with anything, alcohol was her therapist. Call it a woman's hunch, but she knew this wedding wasn't going to go smoothly. She knew it the moment she saw her in their living room the day of the announcement. She wasn't too happy that her idiotic soon-to-be husband couldn't even see the way she looked at him, or the way she acted when she was around Francis. And he calls himself the king of romance; pathetic, she thought to herself.

When Francis had finally given up on trying to have civil - and actual - conversation with her, Alice sat down at the island, and pulled out the bottle of Captain Morgan Spiced Rum. Taking a swig straight from the bottle, she let her emotions take over. Not only was she mad that she had to see her, but she also had to see him again. "God! Why in bloody hell did he have to show up! And be in the wedding! I thought I'd gotten over him by now…" her complaint came out partially slurred. That horrible, dark, unforgiving feeling hit her stomach like a rock. She didn't want to be alone again. If Francis gets her, then what about me? Who do I get? she thought as a few tears escaped over the edge of her eye. His face came to mind, stopping her tears instantly. Why did I have to fall in love with Alfred?

*Maple

** Let us begin

***Sweetie

****No problem

*****Little bird

******God

*******My darling

********I don't know


	8. Chapter 8

The next couple months went by rather fast for Maddie. She spent a good majority of her time travelling Europe with Julchen, taking lots of pictures and gathering stories for her travel journal. About a week after her day out with Francis, when Julchen and she had a pretty decent mapped out plan, Maddie checked out of her hotel and began adventuring. The two adventurers stayed in Spain with Antonio and Lovino for about a week or so, giving Maddie a chance to not only get to know Julchen's good friend, but also she got to know some of the locals and learned more about the Spanish culture. Lovino took her sightseeing around town while Julchen talked with her friend.

"Jou don't zhink I don't know zhis already? Antonio, look, she's determined. I don't know vhat to say zhat vould change her mind at zhis point."

"Then maybe you don't, amigo? No sé*, why don't you just let Madeline do her thing? I don't think you need to be meddling this time, Julchen."

"Ja, Ich weiß, ich weiß**. I'm just vorried, jou know?"

"Does she know about your feelings?"

"Ja, und I got rejected, don't bring it up. It vasn't very awesome, und I don't vant to be reminded."

"No sé man; maybe it's just best to let what happen, happen. Anyway, amigo, I'm gonna go check on the tomates***; Quieres venir conmigo*?"

"-Sigh- I don't have anozher choice, do I?"

The Spaniard smiled; they both knew the answer was no. They both were sitting on the back patio catching up. Lovino and Madeline got back to a rather embarrassing sight: the older duo had obviously had a few glasses of wine each, and the brunette was showing of his prized collection of photos. Of Lovino. The Italian blushed as red as a roma tomato.

"Chigi*!" he stormed up to the oblivious Spaniard. "Why are you so stupid and embarrassing!? Put those away right now before I hurt you bastardo*!"

He quickly ended Antonio's laughing with his infamous head-butt to the Spaniard's stomach. He swiped the photo album out of Antonio's hands and took it back into the house. Clutching his abdomen, Antonio waddled after his younger lover with his two houseguests following behind, trying to hold back their laughter.

After their week in Spain, they visited Ludwig and Feliciano for a night. Madeline got to know Feliciano, and spent an entire day with the two in Feli's hometown of Venice, Italy. The brunette took the blondes and the albino shopping; they did some sightseeing; Julchen took - and by took, Julchen means she made Ludwig take - pictures of the two girls in a gondola; Feli bought everyone matching ponchos - according to Ludwig, Feliciano's as bad of an impulse buyer as Julchen - and they took pictures wearing them; and they even went on a three and a half hour drive to see the Leaning Tower of Pisa. When they got there, they met up with Lovino and Antonio again. They all got a good chance to hang out and talk and the Italian brothers took everyone to an Italian cuisine restaurant nearby - of course that meant Lovino, Madeline and Ludwig split the bill three ways. Later, the Italian twins were half forced to take pictures of Julchen and Antonio with the tower. "I really vish Francy pants vas here! He vould've made zhis zhat much more awesome," the German woman sighed.

She looked over and saw Madeline sitting on the grass with Ludwig. She was showing him some of the stuff she had jotted down in her notebook for her travel journal. Ludwig was looking impressed with the petite blonde's story telling skills when Julchen got an idea. Julchen told the brothers to wait a moment, the whispered something into Antonio's ear. "Are you sure, man?" he looked kind of skeptic. "Won't she like, be mad, and all?"

Julchen laughed, "Kesesese. Who cares! It'll be fun!"

Antonio let Lovi and Feli in on the gag while Julchen snuck up behind the unsuspecting blonde. Ludwig saw his sister out of the corner his eye, but it was too late to stop her. She scooped up the blonde and ran over to Antonio yelling, "Jetzt*!"

The next thing Maddie knew, she was airborne! She heard a click, saw a flash then fell back onto Julchen - literally. Sprawling away, Madeline cursed the German out - which was a first for both - and broke down crying. Lovino and Feliciano threw the cameras in the German siblings' direction, then ran to Madeline's side. Lovino was cursing the Spaniard out, and Feliciano was trying to get Maddie to stop crying. "Julchen, you stupid butthead!" Maddie said sobbing, "You know I'm terrified of heights!"

Julchen's half smirk vanished; she had completely forgotten about Madeline's fear of falling. The American-Canadian had no problems in planes - most times - and snowboarding, but other than that, she absolutely loathed being in the air. Antonio took the camera from Julchen and showed Madeline what the stunt was for. The angle they had gotten looked like Antonio was leaning on the tower, Madeline was falling off the top, and Julchen was trying to catch her down below. Madeline sniffed, trying to calm down and stop the tears, then smiled, "That's a really good picture you guys!"

Relieved, everyone laughed and Ludwig announced, "I zhink zhat's enough excitement for vone day. I zhink it vould be best to head for home now."

Madeline met Feliciano's adopted parents in Austria - they made a stop there with Ludwig and Feliciano before they headed back to Berlin. While in Austria, Roderich and Elizabeta - Feliciano's adopted parents - had them stay in their lavish mansion. Madeline got to listen to Roderich play the piano - he was an amazing pianist, and had been playing for as long as Feliciano said he could remember. Madeline experienced Elizabeta's amazing cooking on top of the extravagant music; she almost didn't want to leave!

When she got back to Berlin, she had gotten a phone call from an old friend in college: the girl was from Denmark, with short blonde hair and ice blue eyes. She was very spunky, and loud; the girl was always trying to sell something, and didn't always know when to shut up. Maddie had found it funny at first that Mathilde* acted a lot like Maddie's twin and best friend; and from what Madeline had gathered, Julchen and Mathilde were friends as well. Her nickname was Mattie, which had at first thrown Maddie off. That was how their friendship began. Of course, Maddie never called her Mattie; it would get too confusing too fast.

Madeline was surprised in general to hear from her old friend, but was even more shocked to hear that Mathilde wanted her to come visit. "I heard you were in Europe and eh, I thought it'd be cool for you to come visit me!" she said in her message.

Madeline got in touch with her and went to go visit her in Denmark - with Julchen of course. They spent about two weeks travelling around the Scandinavian Peninsula with Mathilde. Madeline had a blast! She got to meet some of Mathilde's friends - she said she met them through her job - and even got to meet Mathilde's girlfriend, Nora*. Nora was Mathilde's polar opposite. Julchen called her a killjoy, and Mathilde made joke's calling her "No Way Nora". Madeline had fun especially when she met Tino, Berwald and Nora's little brother Emil. It was entertaining seeing them interact. She discovered that Berwald and Tino were a couple, and Nora made her laugh with her constant attempts to get Emil to call her "big sister". Madeline jotted down plenty of notes, took lots of pictures and had a really good time overall!

Julchen and she were planning out their next destination, when Madeline's phone lit up. Alfred was calling to check on her, then midway through the call she got a text message from an unfamiliar number. "Oh yeah," Alfred said realizing who it was, "Alice wanted your number so she had Francis call me and I told him to just give her your number. Sorry about not running it by you sis."

"No, no, it's fine," Madeline said, slightly perplexed. "I'll let you know where I'm going to be next; I'll let you go so I can figure out what Alice wants."

As soon as she hung up on her brother, Alice called her, "'Ello? Am I speaking to Madeline Williams?"

"Yeah, Alice?"

"Um, yes, hi. Are you still in Europe?"

"Yeah… Why?"

"Well I request that we meet up as promptly as possible; I have a very urgent matter and I will not tolerate you dilly-dallying around while it goes unresolved. I am still residing in France and when you arrive there will be someone waiting to pick you up; obviously not me though. Goodbye."

Madeline just stared at her phone; she didn't even get a chance to reply before the Brit hung up. "Who vas zhat?" Julchen asked.

"Alice," Madeline answered, "and it looks like we're going back to France."

Madeline got off at the airport and called Julchen to check in. Madeline had flown to Paris from where they were staying in Finland while Julchen said she'd drive there and meet up. A man in a black suit was holding up a sign with her name on it. Madeline grabbed her small carryon bag - the rest of her luggage she'd be getting when Julchen got to Paris - and waved to the man. She was prepared to speak in French but the man surprised her with an English accent, "Miss. Williams?"

She nodded and he directed her to a black Mercedes Bendz. "Where are we going?" Madeline asked her driver.

"A café, ma'am, as per Mistress Alice's request," was the answer she got.

Madeline just sat back and watched the buildings and car pass by. She began to get nervous; what could Alice possibly want to talk about with her? After all, no one other than her friends knew about her crush on Francis, and they all made it clear that they weren't going to say anything to anyone. The car finally came to a stop outside a little café. The driver opened her door, and told her where she'd find Alice.

The British woman was sitting at a table near a window sipping her tea, looking irritated and impatient. She put her cup down when she saw Madeline walk through the door. "Madeline!" she waved the small girl over. "I am going to assume you are curious as to why I called you here?" Alice asked as Madeline sat down.

The American-Canadian nodded her head, causing her natural curls to bounce. "Well out of all the odd people I have met, you are by far the most serene as well as well-mannered out of this uncivilized bunch of-of oddballs Francis calls friends," Alice scrunched her face in disgust, "That is why I would like to propose you acting as my maid of honor."

Madeline was taken aback; she was speechless. "I-I don't know what to say. Um, I'm flattered and all," she spoke just above a whisper, "I just don't know what I should say."

"Speak up young lady; I will not tolerate you mumbling when in my presence."

"Je suis désolé*," Alice scowled at the use of French but kept quiet. Madeline spoke again, just loud enough to be heard, "I'm really flatter, but I don't know what I should say… Actually would it be rude of me to make a special request?"

Alice scrunched her brows together, thinking of the possibilities, but knew it would be best to agree to Madeline's request. "It depends on what you are asking of me."

"Um, can Julchen be in the wedding as well? She's a bit hard around the edges, sure; but after all, she is Francis' friend, and she's a really sweet girl once you get to know her," Madeline pleaded.

Alice let out a sigh, "Fine, but if she acts uncultured or out of line she will be dealt with immediately."

The cold gaze in Alice's eyes made Madeline shake in her seat, nearly regretting her words. "I-I'll be sure she doesn't," Madeline was practically shaking in her seat.

Alice's scowl faded, and the tension suddenly dissipated. "Well, if you are going to be my maid of honour, I assume it would be best if we got to know each other better; agreed?"

Madeline nodded her head, yes. The waitress suddenly came around, offering a refill for Alice, and inquiring what Madeline would like to order. Alice curtly nodded her head, yes, and Madeline answered, "White tea with maple syrup, please."

The waitress took it as an odd request but turned it in anyway; after all, the customer is always right. Alice tried her hardest not to scold the younger blonde for asking for something like that in public; it would be like if she ordered rum in her tea.

"Désolé, I like white tea, but I also have a bit of a sweet tooth, regrettably. I think I picked it up from my brother," she giggled. Alice suddenly blushed at the mention of Alfred. She still hadn't completely worked out her own feelings and being reminded of his existence brought that fact to the forefront of her mind. "H-how is that fool doing?" she cleared her throat.

Madeline was taken by surprise. "Oh," her face lit up, "He's doing great! Or at least he made it sound that way. He actually had to cut his vacation short back when you guys made your engagement announcement. Apparently there was an accident with his step-in so he had to go back so that station wouldn't be short. Sorry, I'm rambling," she blushed.

"N-no, it's absolutely alright dear, do go on; you sound quite happy."

A small blush appeared on Madeline's cheeks; she couldn't remember Alice ever being this nice to her. "Well, Alfred's lively hood is definitely more exciting than mine. I mean, sure it's kind of scary being a firefighter, and there's been a few close calls and all, but sometimes I can't help but wish I was brave like him."

"Oh, well what is your profession if you don't mind me asking?"

"It's quite alright; nothing bad I promise. I'm actually an author."

"Interesting, and quite fitting for someone like you, what are your stories about?"

"Um, I write mostly children and teen fiction, particularly ad-adventure, romance, and for the children, educational. But um, actually right now my publicist is having me try something different. I'm writing a travel journal; that's why I've been in Europe since January. My transcript is finished for the most part; I just have to fax it over before the end of April, which gives me a little over two weeks."

"Well you will definitely need to include England, have you been there yet?"

"No, actually, that's the one place I haven't visited yet. I was hoping to catch it on my way back home."

Alice smiled. "That is good news then, it means I have a chance to tell you the best places to visit and all the people you will need to know."

Madeline smiled as Alice caught her off guard, "I'm sure Alfred's life is intriguing and all, but you have gotten the opportunity of every girl's delusion; a foreign romance."

The small, pink blush on Madeline's cheeks spread to her ears as she turned crimson like a maple leaf in autumn. Alice took a sip of her tea, looking over the edge of her cup at the younger blonde. Setting her cup down, she spoke coldly, "Do not tell me you actually fancy a foreigner? How foolish. Do you not know the resolution is never well? Reality never lets such petty dreams become real."

"W-w-well," Madeline spoke softly.

"I told you to speak up girl!"

Madeline coiled back at the sharpness of Alice's words. Alice's eyes widened slightly at the realization of her tone, "My apologies, please, continue. And convey more volume."

"Right… Well, it's true that he's a foreigner, but he's also a good friend of mine and I hadn't seen him for quite some time before meeting again and well… I guess you'd just say I'm a stupid little girl who's hung up on a pathetic little crush, right? Because that's what I keep hearing."

Alice was intrigued, "Do tell, does this man feel the same for you?"

Madeline thought before she spoke, "I th-think so - I mean, it's hard to tell. From what I've heard he's a bit of a player, donc je ne sais pas. And besides, things are kind of complicated."

"And how is this situation complicated now?"

"Well, um now he's with someone. From what I can see, this woman managed to change him and he even seems happy," Madeline became melancholy. Alice pursed her lips; this sounded too much like her fiancé to settle well with her, though she tried to shrug it off as petty jealousy. A sudden thought struck her, "Well my dear, your issue is you need to show him how you feel, while being a lady, and take what should be yours."

Madeline's laugh came out empty and hollow, "I take it that's how you got Francis, right?"

The question struck Alice as odd, and bitter. "The last person foolish enough to get in my way was blacklisted and humiliated; I don't remember the last time I saw her in public. Shame really, she was destined for such great things."

There was a tense silence between the two blondes. The look of pride and anger on Alice's face terrified Madeline. Alice wasn't quite why, but she decided to trust Madeline with a special piece of information, "To be honest, Madeline dear, I like Francis, don't get me wrong, but he definitely isn't my first choice."

"W-what do you mean?"

Alice pulled out enough money to cover her portion of the bill. "I really hate to run, but I have places I have to be, darling."

Without thinking, Madeline grabbed Alice's wrist lightly. She instantly recoiled her hand, "U-um, w-what do you mean, he isn't your first choice?"

Alice put her finger to her lips, "A girl has got to have at least one secret."

As Alice started walking out the door she turned and sneered. "I do not like losing what is mine, and I will not lose him without a fight, a fight I plan on winning, no matter the cost." She swiftly turned and left, leaving a sinking feeling sitting in Madeline's stomach like a rock.

*I don't know

*I know, I know.

*tomatoes

*wanna come with me?

*a noise Lovino makes when he's angry

*bastard

*Now

*Nyo Denmark. There's no official name so since the fandom goes with Matthias for Denmark, I looked for something that would be relatively close for his female counterpart.

*Nyo Norway. No official name, this was a suggestion by my friend

*I'm sorry


	9. Chapter 9

Madeline kept thinking about what Alice said even after she got to the hotel and was waiting for Julchen. Oddly enough, the vague threat gave her a slight boost of confidence. Granted, Alice said she wasn't going down without a fight, she still told Madeline to take what was rightfully hers. That meant Madeline definitely wasn't going to give up without a fight either. The door crashing open broke her from her thoughts and she looked up to see Julchen standing there with a mischievous grin. Something was going to happen whether Madeline wanted it to or not.

"Get off jour butt Birdie, I have an idea und ve must act before zhe chance is gone like Feli during meine bruder's training!"

Madeline giggled at the mental image but Julchen ended it quickly when she started pulling the blonde out of the door. Julchen held her keys in her hand, the noise catching Madeline's attention. Maddie sighed knowing she would lose the argument. "At least let me drive, doof. You did just drive for 32 hours straight. I atleast got some sleep at the airport and on the plane."

"But zhis is zhe best time for me to drive."

"What are you rambling on about?"

Julchen smirked, "I think of my best insults vhen I am like zhis."

Julchen just smiled knowing her friend was awful at insulting and wouldn't be able to show the true roadrage spirit this trip required.

"Don't give me that look. My insults aren't that bad -" the face Julchen made instantly shut Madeline up.

"Calling somevone a boot licker is not much of an insult Birdie, at least not in Germany."

Madeline blushed red. "Fine you win," she gave up, "At least tell me where we're going first."

"It's a secret," Julchen teased.

"Geez, seems like everybody's got a secret except me," Madeline said not-so-in-her-head. "Vhat vas zhat, Birdie?"

Maddie blushed even deeper, shaking her head no. "Okay, fine. Don't tell me. Anyvay, jou're going to love it!" Julchen teased some more.

"If you're lying, I won't forgive you," Maddie teased right back.

They walked to the car and before they got in, Madeline prayed to whatever god was up there that she survived the ride.

Somehow, she did manage to survive. She had to scream at Julchen a few times to stay on the right side of the road and to "stop flipping every other driver off before someone got really angry and caused trouble," but she still had all four limbs intact. They were parked quite a distance away from the place Julchen was dragging Madeline, according to her German friend. They stopped at a little café called Tea By Thé so Julchen could get some coffee, first. They had an amazing variety of tea flavors; Madeline barely had enough time to decide before Julchen was abandoning her. Maddie half jogged to catch up to her friend, when suddenly her camera was in her face, "I know jou von't be able to take many inside, but here. Jou can take lots of pictures on the vay zhere."

Madeline took her camera out of her friend's hand when she realized where they were going. "Julchen?" she asked playfully. "Are we, by any chance, going to the Louvre?"

Julchen put her hands up almost spilling her coffee, "Caught me."

Madeline giddily ran ahead, making it hard for Julchen to keep up in her tired state. If she could wait it out she would hit sleep deprivation mode and would be hyper again, but it looked like Maddie wanted to run now. Julchen drudged on, trying to keep a safe distance between her and her friend.

They made it just in time for the tour that Julchen had managed to set up on her drive to Paris. They spent a good three hours going through the different exhibits and presentations that were set up; they got to see a live band perform - a local orchestra had played several different symphonies - and Madeline and Julchen even got a chance to look at the Archives. After the tour was over, Madeline practically begged Julchen to visit the Department of Decorative Arts. There was a new exhibit - From Louis the XIV to Louis the XVI, The Art of French Living - that Madeline was dying to see. Julchen was feeling her sleep deprivation coming on, and mixed with the coffee, she knew that if they didn't at least keep moving things were going to get bad.

Maddie was enjoying the artwork. Maddie was having a good time with her friend, even though her friend was acting kind of goofy. At least she's making me laugh, Madeline smiled. At first, Julchen's tomfoolery wasn't anything to be worried over, but then Julchen started getting a little too obnoxious. Madeline spun around, scolding Julchen for acting so childish in the museum, and Julchen- uncharacteristically - went silent. Madeline, satisfied with herself for getting her friend to calm down, turned to keep moving forward. Suddenly, Maddie hit something strong, but with a rather silky-smooth feel to it. Before she hit the ground, arms wrapped around her and she was cradled against someone. The deep and enticing laugh proved her suspicions to be right; it was Francis! She blushed at the intimate position they were in and tried to calm her rapid heart rate and thoughts. Francis brushed is gorgeous, wavy blonde locks away from his face as he laughed. "You certainly know 'ow to say bonjour, don't you petit érable?"

Madeline's blush darkened. "Um, h-hi, Francis…" she refused to meet his sexy gaze. She tried to sit up; their faces were uncomfortably close. Madeline could feel his breath on her face. She put her hands underneath her to support her weight, right onto his rippling pecs that were concealed by a purple, silk shirt. She ignored the feeling of morbid embarrassment that was creeping its way into her head, and pushed herself up. Making things worse. Madeline had rocked back onto Francis propped up leg, and when she had made sure she was balanced, she realized she was riding Francis' crotch. Her blush spread, covering her entire face, and even crept to her ears. "Whelp, zhat's enough of zhat," Julchen said as she pulled Madeline up off of Francis by her underarms. Francis pulled himself up and dusted off the back of his khaki pants. "I 'aven't seen you in a while, Maddie. 'Ow was your traveling?"

"Good, good," she said, regaining what little composure she had left. Her body went cold, What if Alice was serious before? Would she really ruin me because of Francis? Julchen lightly touched her shoulder snapping her out of her trance. "Yeah, huh? What? I'm fine. Um, what were you saying?" she stuttered.

"I was starting to say, we can finish zhe exhibit, zhen go sightseeing or somezhing. Que dites-vous*?"

"Yeah that works for me. How about you Jul-. Where'd she go?"

They saw her down the hall, and ran after her. They picked up the pace when they saw a security officer after her. "Well, zhat sightseeing might have to be somewhere ozher zhan zhe Louvre," Francis chuckled.

Madeline smiled cheekily, "That's perfectly fine with me."

I'm not going down without a fight either, Alice. Bite me, she thought confidently to herself as they ran after the albino, avoiding colliding with what few patrons were there.

Over the remainder of April along with the first two weeks of May, Alice had given Madeline a pretty good sized To-Do list to finish, seeing that she was the Maid of Honor. Madeline and Francis had met up to do the wish list shopping and the tagging for the wedding decorations, that way they could cross it off that much faster. Plus, it made things more fun if they weren't by themselves. Julchen had been pretty excited to hear about the news, and even promised to be on her best behavior. Which at first, wasn't very hard since Julchen spent almost a week sleeping on and off.

Julchen mostly hung back, playing video games in the hotel room, while Madeline worked on her list of "chores". She hadn't intended on meeting up with Francis for the caterer, but they had accidentally bumped into each other. They had a wonderful time cracking jokes, chit-chatting, and tasting delicious food for the wedding. It was in vain though, because the next day they both received a text from Alice saying she cancelled the caterer, and was taking care of the food and cake herself. About a month before the wedding, Alice had finally called all the bridesmaids so they could pick out the dresses.

Madeline and Julchen showed up to the bridal shop ten minutes before the agreed meet time. Maddie was impressed with Julchen's eagerness to please Alice, and Madeline knew she only did it to help her Birdie. Julchen locked the car doors, and they both walked in. They missed the look of pity the shop keeper sent their way as they walked over to the other bridesmaids.

The keeper disappeared in the back to retrieve the dresses. She came out with pure white strapless dresses and gave them to everyone. Maddie slipped on the dress and it fell off her frail frame. In the other changing room she heard Julchen curse and kick the wall, complaining saying her "tits had no air and were dying." The girls all exited into the main room, all wearing beautiful, white dresses

"Um, where's Madeline? Maddie dear would you like to come out and show us the dress?" Alice asked, holding back a smirk; she knew the answer. Madeline was reluctant to exit the changing room, but finally did. She looked like a preteen; she was swimming the dress, and held it tight to her chest or else it would fall. She was struggling not to trip; Madeline knew she wasn't the tallest girl around, but this was ridiculous. Julchen wasn't any better off herself. Her dress was too tight, and it flattened down her chest; a scowl was plastered on her face. "My dear are you even wearing it?" Alice made a face at Julchen and the fact the dress was almost the same color as the albino.

Julchen glared; she almost let her temper get the better of her, but then she remembered her promise to Madeline. Besides, Julchen expected this kind of behavior from the bride. Alice had the shop helper bring out the next set of dresses.

"It's a shame we could not use those, though this is for the better," she held back a smile. Maddie heard some snickering as they walked back to the changing rooms. The keeper brought the second set around to the rooms: orange, low cut dresses that had a high rising slit in the side. All color faded from Madeline's face. She wasn't necessarily a flat girl; she was a size C, though her petite frame hid it well. However, that didn't mean she liked showing it off. Slipping into the dress she felt like a walking traffic cone; her long, lanky arms and legs didn't help her either.

Julchen glared down at the dress, yet another color that was difficult for an albino to pull off. Not to mention, it would show off more cleavage than she cared for; it was hard for her to get the dress on and it was to short and looked odd, causing the slit to go to almost to her hip, rather than a quarter the way up her thigh like it was supposed to.

"Ladies!" Alice clapped her hands, signalling for them to strut. The girls filed out one by one, each girl walking with pride, except for Julchen and Madeline. As the upset albino looked around, se realized something: sure Julchen was slightly taller than the other girls, but that small height difference wouldn't mean that her slit should be up as high as it was. She also noticed something very off; Maddie's dress and Julchen's was altered slightly; her slit was higher and the chest was more low cut, while Maddie's was smaller than the rest. . "Vhat zhe hell is zhis? Meine dress looks different!"

Alice smirked. "I thought the harlot look would suit you best dear; it perfectly describes you. And no one wants to see Madeline's flat chest, it would make the wedding look atrocious."

Madeline flushed, obviously embarrassed. "Oh look girls," Alice teased as she swooshed the glass of complimentary Chardonnay in her hand, "she's almost the same color as that dress. Maybe this was not the right color after all!"

Tears were brimming in Madeline's eyes, though she knew she wouldn't let them fall. "Why, what is wrong dear? I do not see why you are crying, I am only trying to keep you from looking foolish," her cold smirk said otherwize.

Maddie swallowed back her tears. "Alright, why don't we see what else is on the menu?" the cold edge in her words shocked everyone, even Madeline. Still, she held her ground; Alice wanted a fight, and she was going to get one.

Alice leaned back on the sofa, took a sip of her wine, and waved for the next set.

Madeline stripped down, and cringed when she saw the next dress. "Oh you've gotta be kidding me…" she mumbled.

"Everyzhing ok in zhere, Birdie?" Julchen asked.

"Yeah, just swell," Madeline answered, slightly peeved finally figuring out Alice's little game. She was calming down when she felt something hit her: a padded bra. "Thought you would need it sweety!" Madeline didn't know who said it but she felt her cheeks heat up upon fully realizing what the object was..

Though Julchen tried to sound calm and nice, she felt constricted in the once again too tight dress. And just like the white dress, this one just made her chest misshapen. There was an outline for cleavage on this dress and Julchen was obviously too big for it. She had odd marks from where the lines pressed into her and made her chest bulge and indent in places they shouldn't.

The girls all walked out; at least this time Maddie didn't have to hold the dress up. However, the cleavage lines made her look flatter than she actually was. "Oh my," Alice giggled, "such a petite figure; if I didn't know any better, Madeline, I would assume you were a twelve year old girl in prep school."

Madeline thought she couldn't feel more embarrassed, but somehow managed when Alice turned to the helper and asked, "Could you be a dear and bring in the other dress? Make sure they fit the looks of these ladies."

Alice's tone made both Julchen and Madeline fear what was next. Reluctantly they returned to the fitting rooms for the next round of torture. This time around, the dress didn't look so bad for Julchen. She slipped on the pastel blue, strapless dress, with the skirt looking distinctly like a tutu. Julchen didn't mind showing off her legs, and the dress went down to her knees, anyway. Even the chest was the right size!

Madeline, however, stared in horror at the rainbow abomination that was hanging in front of her. It was covered in cheap looking glitter fabric. Ribbon and lace adorned the mess of colors and the bottom looked like a multicolored childs tutu. Not like the top was any better; it was a tacky leopard print and had poofy sleeves that looked like something straight out of an 80s prom photo album. Madeline swallowed her pride; she now knew what Alice's game was. She wanted to humiliate her, and even though she'd done a pretty good job so far, Madeline refused to let her win. Counting to three, she put the abhorred thing on.

Madeline was the last to emerge, and everyone was - to say the least - speechless when they saw her. And not in the good way.

"Oh Maddie," Julchen whispered, half disturbed half concerned.

"Hey, Bo Peep, where did your sheep run off to?" someone sneered

"She probably scared them off wearing that disaster," another girl said.

"Well, when I am right, I guess I am right," Alice silenced the snickering, proud of her creation. "Bravo, Yi Ling*, darling. Alright, I have been entertained long enough; time for the trash to leave." Alice walked rather swiftly, not even giving Madeline a chance to react before the British woman's hand collided with the embarrassed girl's cheek, sending her glasses flying. Madeline stood there holding her stinging cheek, blinking, trying to register what just happened while Julchen retrieved her glasses. The albino picked up her abandoned wine glass and tossed the Chardonnay in Alice's face. "I zhink it is time for us to leave, Birdie."

Julchen guided Maddie to the dressing room before turning around, staring daggers into to wet Brit's skull, "Und just remember Alice, vhy Germans are zhe most feared."

While the two girls changed - Julchen helped Maddie out of the disaster she'd been forced to try on - Alice's group left, waiting in the lobby. Alice jumped Madeline when she leaving, declaring, "She saw you!"

Madeline was dumbstruck; she had absolutely no idea what the deranged drunk was blabbering on about. Alice continued, "Michelle! My bloody wedding planner! She saw you straddling my fiancé! What the bloody hell is wrong with you? Did you not think I would find out? Michelle saw everything, and she told me all of it, from looking at chapels together to shopping together! You have had your eye on my fiancé, and it-it is...sickening! Did you not hear me bloody say I will not let go of my things so bloody easily? You wanted a war and you have got it my dear. I swear if I see your bloody face at the wedding, things are going to get as unsightly as you!"

With that Alice stomped back to her seat and downed another glass of wine in triumph. Madeline hung her head low. Julchen gripped her arm, preparing herself for waterworks that would never come. Instead, Madeline broke free from Julchen's weak grip and decked Alice right square in the center of her face, breaking Alice's glasses and quite possibly her nose.

The stunned albino quickly pulled her friend to the car. Maddie got in first, with Julchen jumping around to the other side. "Jou know, ve've known each ozher for a good number of jears now, Birdie, but verdammt. Jou are full of surprises today. I mean, zhe vay you socked her! Bam! right in zhe nose! Let's see zhat disappear in time for dress rehearsal."

Madeline giggled slightly her friends dramatic and witty outburst. Julchen looked at her friend, ready to comfort if need be. But the moment never came; Maddie just stared out the window. They drove in silence as they headed back to the hotel.

*What do you say?

*Taiwan. She is the helper, in case that wasn't implied well enough.


	10. Chapter 10

Madeline had holed herself up in her hotel room for the entire month, organizing her transcript. A dark aura had gathered around her, and even Julchen couldn't shake her out of it. At first, Julchen had went back home for about a week, and instantly regretted it when she got back: Madeline hadn't moved from her spot on the bed, and was surrounding by half eaten junk food and garbage. Most people didn't know this but the loud German was very OCD and couldn't stand being in a messy room.

"Jou have to get off jour arse, Birdie!" Julchen yelled as she began tidying up. Madeline just ignored her. The albino had had enough; she grabbed a glass of water from the small kitchenette and dumped it on Maddie's head. "Hey," Maddie screamed, "watch the computer!"

Julchen crossed her arms as the blonde looked up, away from the screen. Maddie's glare softened when she saw the scowl on her friend's face. Looking around the room, she hadn't realized just how bad she had been living the past week. "D-Desolé, Julchen," she lowered her gaze.

"It's fine, Birdie. Jou have to get out of here, zhough; get some air. Zhis isn't awesome und jou can't keep zhis up."

"I'm fine, Julchen, really," Maddie's voice sounded empty, "this is how it usually is when I'm working on a manuscript…"

Julchen sighed, if she had known that this was how her friend had been living, she would've helped sooner. Maddie was just about to go back to typing, when Julchen ripped the laptop off her lap. "Julchen! What're you doing," Maddie whined.

"I am going to vrite zhe rest of zhis for jou. And jou are going to order room service," Julchen grinned. Maddie sighed, knowing full well that she wasn't going to win this argument.

After about an hour filled with picking up trash and arguing over the computer, room service arrived with food. The two girls had finally reached an understanding; Maddie was not allowed to touch the computer, but she could sit next to Julchen and help. Julchen went through the 20-some pages that Madeline had already wrote; she made quite a few changes, which - of course - Maddie objected to at first. Julchen fixed the blonde's transitions, making it more fluent, and smoother sounding; she moved around a few photos to better represent the descriptions; and, as Julchen put, "made it more awesome!" After reviewing Madeline's notes, they both discovered that the blonde had missed a few details in the countless stories she had heard - which Julchen thus went in and corrected.

The two girls spent the entire day writing, and there merriment continued well into the night. Before either of them had realized it, the clock read two AM. Julchen stretched out, letting a small yawn escape. Maddie took her glass off, rubbing her eyes. The smaller girl began to nod off as the albino took the glasses from Madeline's hands. "Vhy don't jou get some rest, Birdie? I'm going to hit zhe bar downstairs und be back in an hour or so."

Madeline crawled under the covers, too tired to argue. She waved her limp hand, signaling for Julchen to go. "Kesesese, good night, Birdie…"

After an hour had passed, Julchen was still drinking. She'd been talking to the bartender about her worries - particularly, Madeline. The German woman was concerned; she wasn't quite sure what was going through her friend's head, but she knew Madeline was tore up over the wedding. "If only zhat verdammt Frenchie vasn't so dumm*... Anozher round!" she slammed her glass on the counter.

She'd always had a particularly high alcohol tolerance, so she wasn't concerned about getting drunk. She just couldn't believe how things had turned out. If only I saw her; I vould've hit zhat verdammt Michelle, she silently cursed. She let out a sigh; there was no way she could change what had happened. She also knew that no amount of talking to Francis would change Alice's opinion, not after getting punched in the face. She let out a breathy laugh. For as long as she'd known Madeline, the Blondie had always been passive. Julchen was actually quite proud of her friend for sticking up for herself. Suddenly, a thought struck the albino. Alice said she didn't vant to see our faces, but ve could still go! Julchen downed her drink in one go, put enough cash for the bill and a heavy tip on the counter, and bolted upstairs to tell Madeline her plan.

"No, no, absolutely no!" Madeline protested. Julchen had flung herself onto Maddie to wake her up as soon as she'd arrived at the room; she'd been way too excited about the plan she'd been developing. Maddie sat sleepy eyed as her drunk friend began to babble, and as Julchen began to lay out her plans, Maddie's eyes widened. She couldn't help but yell, "We are not crashing the wedding, Julchen!"

"But vhy not?!" Julchen yelled back.

Because…! Because…" Madeline backed down. "Because I lost. Alice won. Why can't you just understand that, Julchen?"

Julchen went silent. "Can jou at least humor me?" she pleaded. Madeline sighed and looked over her glasses at the albino, signaling for Julchen to speak.

"Awesome!" Julchen sprung back to life. "Okay, so vhat I vas zhinking vas zhis: jou know vhere zhe cathedral is, ja?"

"Yeah, but I don't see how that's relevant."

"It is, trust me. Like I vas trying to say before; zhat hündin* only said she didn't vant to see us. She never said ve couldn't show up and hide vhen zhe ceremony started! Or hell, ve could even show up, stop zhe vedding before anyzhing goes down und -"

"Julchen, breathe!" Maddie snapped her fingers in the German woman's face. Maddie looked wide eyed at her friend, half wanting to believe the buzzed drunkard's rants would actually work. Julchen took a deep breath, seeing a small flame of amusement light up the American-Canadian's eyes. "So, here's vhat I'm zhinking - Maddie?" the blonde's head dropped.

Julchen reached out to her friend; she wanted so badly to comfort her, to know what was wrong. Madeline let out a shaky breath, turning her face to the side, away from Julchen's hovering hand. "Julchen," Madeline said shakily, "the wedding is today; it starts at three o'clock. This afternoon. And I haven't exactly gotten much sleep lately. Nor do I even know what I'm even going to say to Francis. -Sigh- This is way too sudden; I really don't know what I should do."

Julchen puffed out her cheeks and walked away, soon Maddie heard the shower start and the determined albino returned. She threw the covers off of Maddie's lap and slung the petite blond over her shoulder, "Jou can get in jourself or ve vill do zhis zhe hard vay, Birdie."

Maddie begun to flail. "I can do it myself! So, please! Put me down!" she squeaked.

Julchen pouted. "Jou make it sound like I vould let jou drown!"

Madeline began to giggle, "I know you too well Julchen, and you probably would!"

Julchen stopped outside the bathroom, "Ok if jou feel zhat vay, I guess jou vouldn't mind me doing zhis!"

Julchen bolted into the bathroom, throwing Maddie - fully clothed - into the running shower. The albino quickly dashed out cackling - "Kesesese" - and made sure she shut the door behind her. She put her ear up to the door and heard Madeline's grumbles as the blonde peeled off her now soaked pajamas. "I'm sorry Birdie - actually I'm not - zhat vas just too funny und awesome to resist!"

"Yeah, yeah; just be sure to have my clean clothes ready for me when I'm done, eh?" Julchen heard in response. She grinned when she was given permission to choose the clothes, at least that's how she took it. Right as she was about to raid Madeline's clothes, she heard, "Make it something I'd actually wear, please!"

Julchen scoffed, pulling both of their duffel bags out from under the bed. She gathered all of Maddie's clothes - from around the room, the dresser, and the duffel bag - and put them in the sink to soak. She pulled out her own assortment of clothing, going completely against her Birdie's wishes. I'm sorry, she hoped Maddie would be able to mentally receive her apology.

Julchen laid out three outfits; she had to make it something that seemed out of character, something that would say, "You're going down, Alice!" Then Julchen remembered, she had three perfect outfits that would work for Madeline. She laid them out for her friend to inspect, and sat somewhat patiently while Maddie finished her shower.

Maddie was barely wrapped in her towel when Julchen began throwing panties and a strapless bra at her, "Wha- Julchen, wait! What're you-!"

"Zhe awesome Julchen has provided for jou vonce again! Walah!" Julchen motioned to the bed as Madeline slipped on the lace panties Julchen forced her to buy. "Um, Julchen, those aren't mine."

"Ja, I know. Und?"

"And, they won't fit me. Did you forget? There's a significant difference between our...um…" Maddie motioned to their chests.

Julchen tilted her head and sighed, "I am not an idiot. Remember how I vent back home for a veek? Vell, I bought zhese for jou when I vas shopping vith Feli und Luddy. I zhink about zhese zhings jou know."

Madeline looked down at the dresses still unconvinced, but tried them on anyway to humor her friend, planning on changing after anyway. The first one she picked up was a lacey light blue sundress, however she doubted would like it; strapless dresses never seemed to look right on her. As she had guessed, the spaghetti straps and the bright blue color made her look lanky. Because of her petite body, she always had to have sleeves, either on the dress or she would at least wear a jacket, and she saw none lying around. "It's really pretty," she finally decided, "but it just doesn't look right, or at least not without a cardigan or something. Speaking of which, have you seen any of my jackets?"

Julchen smiled innocently, "Nope. I don't know vhat it is jour talking about. Since vhen have jou owned jackets?"

Maddie glared at the snickering albino as she grabbed the next dress and stripped. This time it was a sleeveless dress - again - and a bright coral color. It was rather lively; definitely not something Madeline would've worn given any other options, but she knew that was why Julchen bought it for her. "Again, Julchen, I like it and it's really pretty - not to mention, bright - but without a jacket I just can't wear it. I'm too lanky."

"Jou are not!" Julchen scolded. The albino quickly recoiled in shock at her own harsh words, covering her mouth with her hand. "I'm so sorry, Birdie, I didn't mean it zhat vay - I mean, I did, but not -"

Maddie started laughing, making Julchen instantly shut up. "It's fine, Julchen, honestly. I didn't mean it in a bad way; it's just the truth," Madeline informed her. "How about this," she continued, "I'll go get changed so I can eat and not ruin the dress while you go find my white cardigan?"

Julchen bit her lip, suddenly feeling guilty. She sighed, "Ok, confession time; I hid all of jour clozhes. Zhey're in zhe sink, soaking in vater."

Madeline stood still, processing her friend's words. After a moment she responded, "And why is that?"

"Um, vell, jou wouldn't vear vhat I picked out if jou had ozher options," Julchen backed up, protecting herself from any wrath Maddie might have. But Maddie didn't have any anger towards her friend; instead she started to laugh. "Is that so?" she said between giggles. "You know, if you told me you got them for me, I would've worn them."

Julchen grinned slyly, "Oh really? Zhat's good to hear. Now, if it's sleeves jou vant, zhen zhe last dress is definitely zhe vone."

Without giving Maddie a chance to put up a defense, Julchen tossed her the dress, hitting her in the face. Maddie giggled, then unzipped the coral cocktail dress and slipped on the white gown at her feet. It was silk, and cool to the touch; it fit like a glove. The top was skin tight; white lace covered her arms, so sheer it was almost see-through. The low-cut, sweetheart collar accented what little cleavage Madeline had; a crimson, satin sash separated the bodice from the flowing skirt. The skirt was the most gown-like: the entire dress was snow white, but the skirt had multiple layers of billowing silk and along the edges of each layer, the skirt was outlined in pale smoke grey. Overall, the dress was beautiful. Maddie's eyes grew wide as she saw herself in the mirror, "Julchen, oh my gosh! How much did this cost?"

"Don't even zhink about repaying me," Julchen turned Maddie around, poking her between her exposed shoulder blades. "Hmmm, elegant and seductive; I knew zhe low-cut back vas zhe right choice…" Julchen muttered to herself.

"What was that?" Maddie asked.

"Nozhing, nozhing. Here, I'll help jou out of zhat so jou can eat und take a nap," Julchen began unzipping the gown.

As Maddie slipped out of the dress and into a pair of Julchen's sweatpants and t-shirt, a thought struck her. "Hey Julchen?

"Ja, Birdie?"

"How did the dresses fit me so well? We aren't exactly the same size, and that was too coincidental that you guessed and got lucky."

"Kesesese, vell, it turns out zhat jou and Feliciano vear zhe same dress size," Julchen smiled cheekily.

Three o'clock approached must faster than either of the girls would have preferred, leaving Julchen with no time to plan out her own plan of defense, and worse, her outfit. Julchen drove Madeline to the chapel, parking about a block away so that the bitchy bride wouldn't spot them early. Julchen had done Madeline's makeup, even her hair; she straightened the blonde's natural wavy locks, pulling them up into a french knot. Her makeup was a little exaggerated for Madeline's taste, though - grey smoky eyes with killer red lips. Julchen did a double over as soon as they parked, making sure nothing was smudged and everything was perfect. Giving Madeline a gentle pat on the head - careful not to muss up her hair - Julchen pushed the blonde towards her future, towards the chapel.

Madeline paced outside the big doors for a few minutes, gathering her courage to face the beast inside. She clutched her chest, her heart felt as though it would jump out at any minute. She could hear the thumping in her head, blocking out any other noises surrounding her. "Excuse me, miss?"

Madeline screeched, scared witless by the priest. Her heart had been pounding so loud, she didn't even hear the big doors creek open behind her. "Um, yes, excuse me," she stammered, trying to recollect herself.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you miss, it's just that -"

"Yes, yes, I know, I mean - I'm sorry. I'm the one interrupting things, um, I was going to come in, but on second thought, I'll just leave. I'm not wanted here anyway," she began to walk back down the steps.

"Now why would you not be wanted? At an 'ouse of God of all places?" the priest asked quizzingly.

"Oh, um, well, I'm sorry, but the bride doesn't exactly want me here so um," Madeline looked to the ground, "oh who am I kidding? I don't sneak into weddings. I'm the quiet, nice girl, who let's everyone just act as if I'm invisible."

She slumped down, onto the step. The priest sat down beside her, "Young lady, your melancholy display makes me zhink somezhing 'as 'appened? I don't know about any wedding or bride, but any child of God is allowed in God's 'ouse, no matter what anyone else says."

"Wait, isn't there a wedding taking place in this chapel right now?" Maddie asked, wiping a few stray tears from her face.

"No, child. Come, I'll show you zhe paperwork to prove it," taking hold of her hand, the priest led Maddie inside.

The chapel she had seen so many time with Francis was bare and held no trace of a wedding ceremony what-so-ever. As she walked to the priest's office she felt her heart break; her biggest nightmare had finally become her reality. Francis was gone, and there was nothing she could do; she lost. The priest showed her the paperwork, which did officially document the cancellation of the ceremony. Counting back, it all began to add up. All the "chores", all of the running around Paris, the cancellations, every little thing pointed to one thing: Alice had been running the show behind the scenes, ensuring that not only did things go her way, but she even had planned to get Madeline out of the picture long before the wedding even took place. Excusing herself, she made her way to the bathroom before leaving. She was so naive, so stupid, to think she even had a sliver of a chance of winning over Francis. She'd been too timid to act in the first place, and she lost. Now she was in a dress and heels trying to woo some man who probably only ever thought of her as just a little kid. Her makeup had already gotten smudged to hell because of her crying, so she gave in; taking a wad of soaking wet paper towels, she wiped away the monstrosity that covered her face. All Madeline wanted to do was smash the mirror in front of her. Of course, she couldn't do that since it was public property, and she wasn't that strong, but the feeling was still there. Madeline pulled out all of the pins that held her hair up, but stopped the violent notion went she pulled her maple leaf pin from her hair. She let out a shaky sigh, Julchen, god...I've never been so wrong…

Julchen was swatting at flies that decided to infest her hair when she saw Madeline walking up the street. She checked her watch, 3:55 pm. "Zhat vas razher fast, Birdie. Vhere's Francis? Did jou talk -?"

"Just shut up Julchen."

Maddie walked right past her albino friend, not even bothering with the car or grabbing her stuff. Julchen trailed after her, locking her car with her control key. "Madeline, vhat happened back zhere?"

"What happened? What happened?!" Madeline's voice uncharacteristically had a nasty bite to it.

"Oh, I'll tell you what happened," she swiveled around, facing the German. Her eyes were puffy and red, and it was obvious that she had scrubbed away the makeup from the marks around her eyes. "Alice played us both like idiots, that's what happened."

"Vhat do jou mean?" Julchen lowered her gaze, taking in Maddie's current state: she had a grip on the hem of her dress in one hand, keeping it off the ground, and in the other was her shoes. Maddie stood stiff in front of her friend; her messy hair flying behind her in the breeze, barefoot on the concrete. "Alice never intended to have the wedding here in Paris. She had me running around like a headless chicken because she wanted to make sure I didn't know what she was scheming! I can guarantee that the moment she saw me the day of the announcement, she began to figure out a way for me to not be at that wedding."

"Zhat doesn't make sense, Birdie. Vhy vould she go zhough all zhat vork vhen -"

"I don't know -"

"Vhen zhe vone she loves isn't even Francy-pants?" Julchen cut Madeline's argument off, finishing her sentence. Maddie just stared back at her, blankly. Julchen sighed, knowing that she'd have to spell it out for her mentally drained friend. "Alice doesn't love Francis; zhat vichser* loves jour bruder, Alfred."

Madeline didn't even know what to say; Alfred would be elated to hear such news, after all it meant his unrequited love wasn't so unrequited. But for Maddie, it made her feel empty - even more so than the heartbreak did - inside. She wanted to be happy, she really did, but she just couldn't. She couldn't feel anything. She was just kind of...numb.

"It vas kind of obvious jou know. If jou vatched her vhenever zhe name 'Alfred' vas brought up, or how she looked at him und her face instantly lit up at zhe announcement party; she didn't hide very vell. Or at least, not vell enough zhat zhe awesome me couldn't tell!" Julchen tried lightening up the atmosphere. It did not work. Maddie just looked at her feet; depression settling in once again. She was numb. She lost. And nothing was ever going to change that.

Madeline began to walk once more, back in the direction of the hotel. Julchen tried stopping her, convincing her to at least ride back in a taxi, but Madeline just wanted to be alone. "Ve can still stop zhe vedding! Or ve can talk to Francis about a divorce or -"

"Julchen," Madeline's monotone sent chills down Julchen's spine - and not in a good way, "it's over. It's done. I'm done. I'm going home."

*stupid

*bitch

*the word is actually Wichser I just wrote it in the German accent, and it means wanker


	11. Chapter 11

"One room please," Madeline stood in front of the counter. The man behind behind the counter smiled, put in some numbers, then handed the blonde girl a room card. Thankful, Maddie picked up her duffel bag from off the floor, then weaved her way through the crowd to the elevator. When she got to her room, she flopped forward onto the bed ,not caring about taking off her shoes or glasses first. The past few days had become so stressful, so quickly. From finishing her transcript, to the wedding, Maddie had had enough; she just wanted to go home. It had been three days since she'd gone to the church, and not only was she still feeling empty from it, she also had gotten news back from her publicist. Her transcript was good but was lacking something, however the company was going to go ahead and publish the final copy anyway; Maddie just had to hand it in. And then when she went to book her flight back home, the only flights available from Paris to New York were booked two weeks out. So instead, she had to catch a flight to London, spend the night there, then the following night she'd catch the red eye flight from London to New York, where her publicist would be picking her up. The whole thing was much more stressful than the amount of energy Maddie had to cope with.

She took a deep, shaky breath; her eyes began to water. Sitting up, she blinked away the tears that were forming. Francis… Madeline couldn't figure out why, even though she had decided it was over, she still couldn't bring herself to get over him. Her chest hurt, yet she felt drained. It was as though someone had flipped a switch on her emotions, leaving her numb and empty. She just couldn't seem to care about anything. Her phone buzzed to life; 27 missed calls from Julchen. Madeline knew the albino meant well, since they did part on unspoken terms, but she just couldn't bring herself to answer. As she went to turn the phone off, Alfred's name began to flash on the screen. Maddie was surprised, she hadn't expected him to call her. "He-hello?" she spoke timidly.

"Yo, sis, why didn't you tell me you were flying to New York?" Alfred loud voice made Maddie's head hurt.

"I didn't realize I had to check in, désolé," Madeline's voice had a sharp bite to it. Her eyes widened; she hadn't meant to snap at her brother, after all he was only concerned.

"Um, Maddie? Everything ok?" Alfred asked after a few moments of silence. Hearing that dreaded question brought new life to her dead emotions. Everything she had subconsciously been holding back, came out in tears. She began to sob horribly, "Non, non, Alfred, tout n'est pas d'accord*!"

"Woah, man, Maddie you seriously need to calm down. You know I don't understand French. I want to help but if I don't know what happened I can't, you know?" Alfred panicked.

Madeline sniffled, Stop thinking about him, you need to move on! "No," she calmed down almost instantly, the emotionless void taking her once again.

"Everything's fine. I just figured it was time for me to go home," speaking barely above a whisper, she smiled faintly - though she knew no one was able to see.

"Um, hey Alfred, I'd love to chat but I'm just too tired, eh. I just want to get some sleep," with that she hung up, not giving her twin a chance to even say his farewell. Madeline wasn't entirely lying when she said she was tired; she hadn't exactly gotten the best of sleep the previous month. She looked at the clock; her flight was at two o'clock, and it was an hour and a half flight - plus the twenty minutes it took her cab driver to get from the airport to a decent hotel. All Maddie wanted to do was sleep, but it was only 4 o'clock. Sighing, she gave in and decided it wouldn't hurt to go to bed early. Madeline didn't even bother changing out of her street clothes, she just flopped on the bed, dust floating up around her. She was too exhausted to even bother fanning the dirt and debris away. As she lay staring at the ceiling, her mind bubbled over: What am I going to do now? Closing her eyes, she quietly slipped into a long and much needed slumber.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-

Madeline's eyes shot wide open, fully awakened from her deep sleep by her alarm on her phone. She sat up in terror, expecting to see that she had slept in and missed her flight. Instead she was greeted by a text message from the air service: her flight from London to New York was cancelled and the next earliest was at midnight, tonight. She quickly corresponded, yes, and was forwarded a copy of her receipt - to show to the attendant at the airport's customer service desk in order for her to be able to pick up the official ticket. She sighed, it was only eight o'clock; Madeline had the entire day to waste before catching her flight. She sighed - it seemed as though she was doing that a lot lately - and muttered to herself, "Might as well go sightseeing while I'm here; I can add some stuff to my transcript at least…"

Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and tugging off her skinny jeans, she opened her duffel bag. Sitting right on top of the pile was the vibrant, strapless, coral sun dress Julchen had given her. Maddie really didn't want to get dolled up, just to catch a flight in a dress and makeup later, but most of her other clothes needed to be washed. She didn't exactly have a choice. Laying the dress out flat, Madeline did her best to match it with her accessories. After about twenty minutes she ended up with the sundress, a small white jacket with ¾ sleeves, black flats, and a little chain necklace with a little silver maple leaf pendant. The outfit was simple, charming, cute and simply Madeline. Maybe looking like I'm not hurt will help, she thought optimistically. Now onto her next task: taming the monster. Removing her hair tie only made her curls more wild than they already were. She didn't have outrageously curly hair, but it wasn't straight either. And it didn't help Madeleine's case that she slept with her hair in a messy bun. She smoothed out her dress, bracing herself for the pain to come. Gripping tightly her hairbrush in her right hand and her dry shampoo in her left, she sucked in a breath and dove right in. After approximately five minutes of shrieks and silent curses - mostly because her hairbrush got stuck in her hair at one point - Madeline examined her appearance in the mirror. Her hair was a little more curly than "wavy," her outfit was put together perfectly, and she still had on makeup from the day before. With her glasses, she looked like a sweet little bookworm; perfect for a tourist - at least to her.

Maddie grabbed her notebook, saddlebag, laptop and a brochure off the desk and began planning where to check out first. There were quite a few luxurious looking places, but her book was filled with gorgeous scenery. This time around, she decided to go see a typical tourist spot: Big Ben. It was quarter to nine by the time she finally hailed the taxi, and it would be another twenty minutes before she got to the Great Bell.

Madeline checked her phone; it was just about time for lunch. After she arrived, she had went on a little tour of her own of the surrounding area; she saw the Elizabeth tower, Big Ben, and did a little bit shopping. She had just gotten off of the London Eye when she figured it was probably about time for her to eat, and she was right. Looking around, she spotted a McDonalds; though the blonde didn't usually prefer fast food places, it was the nearest option - and she was starting to feel sort of light headed. She tucked her phone back into her purse and began walking. Only to stop dead in her tracks when she heard a familiar voice through the crowd, "I don't know, brah, I'm just worried about her. I didn't exactly hear from her for about a month, and then I found out from Julchen's bro that the psycho said last she knew, sis booked a flight home. So I called her…"

"Shit!" Maddie cursed under her breath. She definitely was not expecting to see her brother here, in London, of all places. She looked around frantically through the crowd, trying to spot him before Alfred spotted her. She begged, pleaded with her legs to move, but they remained glued to the spot. And to make things worse, as soon as she found Alfred, along with Antonio, tears flooded her face. The clenching pain in her chest returned with a vengeance, and the only thing she could think of was, Please don't let him see me… Not like this…

The oblivious duo almost didn't notice her as they talked and laughed together, giving the small blonde a chance to escape. Turning on her heels, she tried hard to wipe clean her face without being obvious. Alfred was mowing down on a hamburger so Madeline knew he wouldn't have noticed her, but suddenly a slightly muffled American voice - more than likely due to his hamburger - called out to her, "Maddie!"

She mentally kicked Alfred for his inability to read the mood and stay quiet but still turned around, smiling at her brother and his friend. "Oh, um hey, Alfred… What're you doing here…? In London…?" she asked slowly.

"I was just gonna ask you that sis. You kind of hung up on me yesterday," Alfred responded, balling up the wrapper from his burger.

"Sorry about that, eh. I wasn't getting much sleep this past month - the transcript and all - so I was a little ornery and just really tired. I was falling asleep talking to you," the last sentence was of course, a lie. But Alfred doesn't need to know that. "You never answered my question," she continued, "what're you guys doing in London?"

"Oh, we're here for Francis' wedding. You know - best man and all," Alfred said, oblivious to the harsh look Antonio was giving him.

"Alfred, man, wasn't that supposed to be like top secret or something? Don't tell anyone, top secret?" Antonio said, looking slightly panicked.

Without a second thought, the American responded, "Yep."

The Spaniard facepalmed. "Lo siento, Madeline; we didn't want to keep this a secret from you, but Alice is kind of scary man. And I didn't want her to get mad with Francis or something you know? He gets in enough trouble on his own."

All three laughed slightly at the dry humor, when suddenly Antonio's face lit up. "We better get going, Alfred. The weddings in four hours and we need to help make sure everythings set up."

Alfred rose his eyebrows in recognition, "Oh, yeah! Thats totally right dude! I'll get the taxi. But wait, what was the address again? Sorry brah, I forgot."

Antonio rolled his eyes. "395 South Kensington*. Oh no, you weren't supposed to hear that! You didn't hear that from Boss; please don't show up," he said half-jokingly. Madeline knew what they were doing, it wasn't that hard to catch on. "Look, guys, I appreciate this, I really do, but don't worry. I'm not going to go. I mean it," she smiled, showing her sincerity.

Antonio's grin quickly dropped, replaced by a look of confusion. He glanced at Alfred for answers but the American looked just as perplexed by Maddie's response. "Look, galla*, no lo sé* what's been going on since I last saw you, but I think Julchen gave me a pretty good idea. I can guess zhat's not your true feelings, no? Give me your phone; I'll give jou my number. If you want to, that is, just call us. We'll sneak you in. It's kinda last minute, but it's at four. Alfred will text you the address so you have it for sure, ok?"

Maddie did as she was asked, nodding her head yes. She waved goodbye to her brother and the Spaniard, and decided - rather than get fast food - she was going to head back to her hotel. She had some thinking to do. But first, she had to call someone.

"Ja, vhat do jou vant?" the German woman sounded exhausted. Madeline suddenly regretted disturbing her friend, but got over it just as quickly. "Julchen? Hi, it's me -"

"Birdie!?" Julchen cut off her friend upon hearing Maddie's voice. "Are jou okay?! Jou left vizhout a vord IvassovorriedIdidn'tknowvhattodo -"

This time Maddie cut Julchen off, "Julchen; breathe. I'm fine. Actually, I need some advice. And…I need your plan again."

"Hold on a second Birdie; Luddy if jou don't shut zhe hell up I svear I vill beat you so hard jou'll zhink Feli is a girl! Sorry about zhat," Julchen said into the phone, "Ludvig pulled some strings and now ve're in London. I'm actually supposed to be helping zhat arse Francis get ready but, screw him. So, jou're sure jou're okay?"

"Yeah… Wait, you're here? In London?"

"Ja, zhat's vhat I said. Do I have bad reception or somezhing?"

"No, no; I just wanted to make sure I wasn't hearing things. Actually, I just ran into Al and Antonio. Which is why I wanted to talk to you."

"Vait, vhy are zhey in America? Zhey're supposed to be here for zhe wedding?"

"No, they are - ugh. I'm in London. I had to switch flights and I ran into them when I was going to get food. Julchen, I'm thinking about going through with your crazy plan," Maddie's voice cracked.

"Is everyzhing alright? Jou know, I can drop vhat I'm doing -"

"You aren't even doing anyzhing, mon ami," Francis' voice was clearly heard in the background.

"Shut up!" Julchen was back. "Anyvay, I can drop vhat I'm doing und come help jou if jou vant."

"No, that's fine. I'm alright. I've just been thinking...a lot. And I think I know now what I need to do. I haven't lost yet, there's still a chance. And Julchen?"

"Ja Birdie?"

"That dress you bought me won't be going to waste afterall. I'm going to let you go; I'll text you the deets. I need to give Alfred a call real quick though."

"Ok, bye Birdie. Und don't forget to text me!" With that, Maddie hung up. She had gotten into her hotel room and stripped, throwing all of her clothes into her open duffel bag. Her flight left at midnight; she had enough time to stop by the wedding, and then catch her flight back home. She wasn't going to make a spectacle though. Madeline was just going to stop in, say hi to her friends, and give Francis her congratulations - whether verbally or in spirit. But she still wasn't going to doll herself up the way Julchen had. She left her makeup alone; simple brown eyeshadow and mascara, a little touch of light pink blush and natural colored lipstick. She slipped into the white gown-like dress Julchen had bought for her. Madeline examined her appearance in the mirror: her loose curls spilled around her shoulders, halfway down her back; her makeup was charming, and the dress just barely touched the floor. That was her other issue: shoes. Julchen had her wearing heels, but Maddie just wasn't the type to usually wear heels. Instead, she decided to just wear her black flats; partly for comfort, partly because they were what she already had unpacked. She threw on a light jacket, grabbed her bags and went downstairs to check out. She shot Julchen a text message then checked her watch; it'd be three o'clock by the time Julchen came to get her. Just enough time to make it to the wedding, she kept repeating in her head.

As she walked out of the hotel, her phone rang. "Just the man I wanted to talk to," she smiled, "I'm taking you up on your offer; meet me at Julchen's car. I'll text you when we get there."

*everything is not okay

**not a real address, just a street in london thats known for wealth, and a random number

***girl, bird; I'm using this term because Julchen (Antonio's best friend) always calls Maddie Birdy

****I don't know


	12. Chapter 12

"I'm really glad jou decided to show, Birdie," Julchen said as the two girls weaved through the crowd, "at least zhis vay I'm not stuck here alone."

Madeline let out a breathy laugh, she knew her friend was just glad to see her out of the depressed state she'd been in recently but she just wished for silence. Maddie wasn't entirely sure of what she was doing; before she physically got in the car, she had a vague idea of what to say, but now she was having second thoughts. This whole thing was out of character for the sweet little blonde. She wasn't the type to break up a wedding let alone sneak into a wedding uninvited. She kept her head down, afraid of her identifying mark - her violet eyes - give her away, not that anyone paid her much attention. As the two girls weaved through the crowd she could hear Antonio's voice, "Oh seriously?"

"Mmmm," a mellow tone answered back. Maddie wasn't quite sure who he was talking to, but that was about the extent of their actual conversation from what Madeline could tell. Julchen grabbed the blonde's tiny wrist, yanking her through the crowd and towards the hors d'oeuvres. Ludwig, Feliciano and Lovino were standing together talking, and as they approached Madeline heard Lovino cursing out Antonio. "Bruder! I'm back!" Julchen announced.

Ludwig motioned for her to keep her voice down, signaling to Antonio to return to the group. The Spaniard said goodbye to his wavy-haired conversation partner, then help encircle Madeline. Feeling slightly claustrophobic, Maddie asked what they were doing, "Um, why am I -?"

"So that-a big-a meany pants Alice doesn't-a see you," Feliciano smiled.

Lovino rolled his eyes. "Si, this bastardo here told us Julchen was going to-a get you, so we've-a been-a waiting - don't fucking touch me, bastardo! You-a ignored me to-a go and-a talk to that-a bastardo Herkules!" the older Italian swatted at Antonio's hand, cursing him out. I'm going to assume Herkules is who Antonio was talking to? Madeline thought to herself, trying to seem not out-of-sorts.

"How'd you two get in, amigos? Don't they have security out front?" Antonio asked, laughing as he tried to detain his tsundere lover.

"Oh, um yes," Maddie tried to keep her voice down, "Alfred said he got the keys from Francis for something and 'accidentally forgot to return them,' or so he says. So Julchen and I were able to come in through the back. Actually, we almost got lost on our way here."

"Ja, zhere's an unnecessary amount of rooms here," Julchen chimed in, "Ve almost valked right into zhat hündin* bride und her bridesmaids on our vay to zhe main hall. Und zhen ve valked around a corner und I smacked into Francis! Of all zhe zhings zhat could happen…"

Maddie giggled as Julchen grumbled to herself about her horrible luck.

"Vait, jou valked into Francis?" Ludwig's voice was full of concern.

"Ja, but I told him I vas looking for zhe bazhroom. He sent me back zhe vay ve came. He even said he vas vondering who he vas hearing down zhe hall. Don't vorry, I just told him I vas on zhe phone vith Birdie. He did look kind of sad, zhough. But vhatever," Julchen shrugged.

Maddie quickly spoke, "We didn't get caught though and that's what's important right?"

"Si~!" Feliciano answered.

Just then, Julchen's phone buzzed to life in her hand. "Scheiße! Sorry guys, zhe man of zhe hour requests mein awesome presence. Stay out of trouble Birdie - und Ludvig, keep an eye on her for me," Julchen directed as she darted off, her black sparkly dress bouncing around her. Leave it to Julchen to wear a sparkly tutu to a wedding, Maddie smiled to herself. She glanced around the room; now hidden in front of Ludwig, she felt it was safe enough for her to lift her head up. The decor was very elegant: the walls were pale lilac, with gold accents on the trim near the floor and ceiling. Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling, bouquets of lilies and white roses were strung around the two marble columns near the entrance. Even the hors d'oeuvre table was elaborate; Maddie could definitely tell Alice spared no expense. "She certainly does have expensive taste," her eyes darted around the room in awe.

"She-a certainly is a showoff," Lovino replied.

Feliciano fluffed out Madeline's hair, making her gasp in surprise. "I'm a sorry," he threw his hands up in defense as Ludwig swung at him, "I was only trying to get it unstuck from your dress!"

"Oh, um, desole," Maddie blushed, "you just scared me Feli. Desole."

"It's-a okay," he beamed. "But-a Maddie," his eyes grew big, "your-a dress is-a so pretty! Doitsu~! Move-a back; Maddie, can you-a twirl for me?"

Blushing, Madeline did as she was asked. The silky-smooth skirt flowed around her as she spun on her heels. When she stopped she saw Julchen returning to them carrying a plate full of different foods. "I didn't know vhat jou vould vant, Birdie, so I got a little bit of everyzhing because I am zhat awesome," she grinned, holding the plate even higher.

"Merci, Julchen," Maddie said softly. The blonde girl still couldn't help but giggle at Julchen's dress. "Vhat? Vhat's so funny? Did I miss somezhing? Vere jou talking about zhe awesome me? Cuz jou should've been," Julchen said proudly.

"Non, no, nothing like that," Madeline started giggling, "I just couldn't help but think, 'Only Julchen would wear a tutu to a wedding!'"

Handing the platter of food to her brother, Julchen struck a pose, "Vell, of course! No vone is as awesome as me und who else could handle looking zhis good? Not Alice, zhat's who!"

Madeline giggled even more.

Lovino looked down at his watch, "I'm not-a going to beat around-a the bush any longer, why'd-a you come to the French bastardo's wedding anyway?"

She was taken aback by the bluntness in the Italian's question. "Oh, um," she stammered.

Suddenly a bridesmaid walked by, dragging Alfred with her. Thinking on her feet, Julchen pushed Madeline into Ludwig, pulling him tighter into the circle. When Julchen was sure the girl was gone, she let go of Maddie's back. Ludwig took a half-step back, allowing the blonde room to breathe. Her face was red, and she was panting; the sudden movement scared her, and Julchen was pressing her so tightly to the big German, Madeline could barely breath. Her expression changed to one of annoyance, and without giving it a second thought she smacked Julchen - playfully - on the arm. "Give a girl some warning next time, please!"

"I vill give jou a varning if I am able to get any varning; zhey came out of nowhere! I vouldn't be surprised if zhat veird voman had hidden passages here," Julchen looked around the crowded room skeptically.

There was slight blush on Ludwig's cheeks but Madeline didn't poke fun at the poor guy; he got enough abuse from his sister as it was.

"Und besides, 's not my fault jou couldn't breathe; Luddy's the vone who's big und bulky. He's so big jou could hide a house behind his frame," Julchen said, smirking. Ludwig's fading blush returned. "That's-a not fair to-a say~! I, for-a one, like-a Doitsu's muscles," Feliciano piped in.

"Oh yeah," Julchen spoke, changing the subject, "Francis just told me zhat Alice is making him move to London. Somezhing about living in her mom's hotel or somezhing, I don't know. But he's going to have to sell all of his stuff und his mozher's house, too."

"I thought you didn't like Francis, amigo," Antonio asked.

"Schauen*, he might not be mein favorite person in zhe vorld, but even Francey-pants doesn't deserve zhe Hölle* zhat is Alice."

Madeline scrunched her brow in frustration. "Vhat is it, Birdie," Julchen asked, noticing her friend's distress.

"I just don't get it," Maddie said softly.

"Don't get vhat?"

"I don't even get how someone who's so hung up on romance can't even see that all he is to that English wench is a trophy husband," her words had an uncharacteristic bite to them. No one responded; no one had ever heard such anger in Madeline's words before. After a few moments, Feliciano finally dared to speak, "I-a have a question, Bella. If you-a liked Francis so-a much, why didn't you-a ever tell him?""

Madeline glanced up at him, pondering her words. Finally she answered, "I-I guess… I guess I always thought there was always this next time. I'd always tell myself 'I'm too quiet, I need to get this done first, or do this first, or I'll always come back…or the biggest one, he doesn't like me back. And so, I kind of just used that as an excuse…"

An awkward silence fell on the group of friends. Being naturally unable to sense the mood - or did he? - Feliciano responded, "But you-a can't always think-a like that. I-a know personally that-a there isn't always a next time."

Lovino looked down, leaning into the Spaniard. Feliciano wrapped the big German's arm around his smaller frame, continuing, "Other-a people come into a person's life, and accidents happen. Sometimes 'next-a time' doesn't always get a chance to happen. You-a gotta make things-a happen now sometimes."

"Si," Antonio chimed in, "you know, Alfred told me you're a Disney fan. Maybe you should take Walt Disney's advice."

"Oh really? And what's that," Madeline asked, hopeful.

"'All our dreams can come true, if ve have zhe courage to pursue zhem,'" this time Julchen answered.

"Everyzhing jou vant should be jours," Ludwig said coolly, "the job jou vant; zhe relationships jou need; zhe social, mental and aesthetic stimulation zhat vill make jou happy und fulfilled; zhe money jou require for zhe lifestyle zhat is appropriate to jou; if jou don't aim for it all, jou'll never get it at all. Und to aim for it requires zhat jou know vhat jou vant."*

"So, Bella," Feliciano said as the intro music began, signaling the start, "do you-a know what you-a want?"

Madeline nodded her head confidently, yes, "Then-a go get it~!"

Madeline was half hidden behind a curtain covering one of the room's large windows; Julchen was sitting on the far end of one the rows of seats nearby. The German motioned for the blonde to sit, and as soon as Alice's back was to her, Maddie jumped into the seat. The procession began, and so did Maddie's nerves. She didn't have butterflies in her stomach, she had a swarm of locusts. Her finger tapping caught Julchen's eye, causing her friend to lean over, "Is it just me, or does Alice look like a pastry?"

Maddie tried to hold back her laughter as she responded, "What do you mean? Her dress isn't black and screaming in agony."

The two giggled fiercely, getting shot angry glares from the other wedding patrons. Ludwig elbowed Julchen and mouthed, "Be good." The girls quieted down just in time for the officiant's opening, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…"

Madeline's stomach was doing flips. Her hands began to shake; she took in a few deep breaths, knowing that if she couldn't get through to Francis, at least she tried. Julchen switched sides with Maddie so she could get to a tray of food. After a few moments, the officiant began the charge, "These vows emphasize the relationship you are about to be joined into…"

Alfred looked over and met Madeline's eyes. Madeline took a deep breath to steady her nerves, her brother nodding her direction. She felt extremely happy that her friends were cheering her on; she was in need of all the support she could get.

Her moment of bravery came faster than she expected, "If there is anyone who objects to this holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Clenching her fists tightly and taking a deep breath in, Madeline sprung up from her seat shouting, "I OBJECT!"

No one moved. No one made a sound. In fact, no one even noticed her outburst. I'm still just invisible, she thought sadly. She began to slump down when suddenly, CLANG! Julchen threw down the silver platter of food she'd been picking off of. All eyes were on the albino, "Oi, jou stupid bastards need to pay attention when in zhe presence of awesome; vhen miene friend speaks jou vill listen or regret it zhe rest of jour lives!"

Maddie blushed as Julchen motioned for her to speak, "I-I object…"

Her voice wavered, tears threatened to fall; No, I cannot let Alice see me cry, I can do this! Maddie thought. She held her head high.

"What the bloody hell is that twit doing here?!" Alice glared at the scared girl and stormed down the aisle. Before Alice had the chance to throw Madeline out she spoke her mind, "I'm not usually the type of girl who would crash a wedding, but Francis-! You're not the type of guy who would marry the wrong girl, either! Alice doesn't really love you; at least, not like I do so, please… Don't marry someone as cold-hearted as that wen-"

Alice grabbed Madeline's arm, yanking her out of the aisle and cutting off her sentence. "I want this bloody twat out of my wedding right this instant!" the English woman shrieked as tears began to appear in her eyes. Francis ran towards the two girls, trying to prevent any further fighting from happening when suddenly Alice struck Madeline. Hard. Francis threw his fiancée to the ground, cursing under his breath and he reached out to Madeline. "What the fuck, bro?!" Alfred hollered as he charged to the scene, trying to help Alice. Madeline lightly touched her stinging cheek, the tears that threatened to fall before were no longer evident. Her vision was slightly cloudy though, and she felt light headed. Probably the adrenaline, she thought. She looked over and saw her brother pick up Alice, whispering, "It's alright; you're hero's here now."

But when she saw Francis trying to touch her hand, something in her stirred. Without a second though, she shot up, and fled the building. She didn't bother to get her stuff from Julchen's car, she didn't bother going back and telling anyone where she was going, heck she didn't even grab her purse. She just ran until her little legs gave out. Until her lungs were about to burst. She didn't even know where she was. She was down some little back country road. Her feet hurt, and her legs were covered in dust. Collapsing in a heap, the waterworks finally appeared. She cried and cried, and sobbed, and heaved a little. She told Francis how she felt, only now there was nothing she could do. He probably hates me, she scolded herself. He probably hates me, and thinks I'm a horrible, selfish person because I couldn't stand seeing him be happy…

The fuzzy vision returned; this time, she knew what was causing it. Her exhaustion was getting the better of her and she used up too much energy with her emotional breakdown. The tears kept coming, but so did the darkness. She leaned over, propping herself up onto a wooden fence post, and let herself drift off into dreamland.

"Madeline, mon érable…" Madeline felt a warm hand cup her cheek. I must be dreaming, she told herself. "Zhis is not a dream, mon amour," the voice came again.

I know that voice; that's Francis' voice. So I must be dreaming, she nuzzled her face into his hand, feeling its realness and warmth. Another hand crept its way under her knees and she began to be lifted into the air. At this, she panicked; her eyes shot open, and she began flailing only to fall out of her carriers arms. She landed face first in the grass, instantly regretting her actions. "Leave me alone," she said slowly, "I want to die out here so go away."

"I do not zhink I can allow such a zhing, ma chérie," the Frenchman's voiced cooed. Slowly lifting her head, Madeline saw who her Samaritan was; none other than Francis. Her faced turned as red as one of Lovino's tomatoes. She lowered her eyes, not daring to look into Francis' gorgeous blue orbs. "Ma chérie, please, I need to know...was what you said earlier true? About 'ow you love me?"

Embarrassed, she quickly nodded her head yes. Francis thrusted out his hand, offering her assistance up, which the Canadian gladly took. He pulled her onto her feet, bringing her into his warm embrace. Her eyes widened at the realization of what was happening. "Nozhing made me 'appier, zhan 'earing zhose words, mon amour. Je t'aime, Madeline. Je t'aime tellement que ça fait mal*. Don't ever leave my side, s'il vous plaît!" Francis tightened his arms around the petite girl.

Madeline gripped the back of his suit jacket, tears falling once more, "I won't, I promise I won't!"

Francis pulled away just far enough to see his beloved Madeline's face. "Je t'aime," he whispered. "I love you too," she returned, suddenly breathless. Francis closed the gap with a much needed, long overdue, passionately deep kiss.

*bitch

**look

***hell

****abbreviated quote from Richard Koch

*****I love you. I love you so much it hurts


	13. Epilogue

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the officiant announced as the blonde groomed swooped up his beautiful blushing bride in his arms, embracing her gently. Everyone cheered as the two ran down the aisle and out the doors of the church. Of course, it wasn't quite time for the two love birds' honeymoon; they had the reception to get through first.

Everyone arrived at Francis' house for the reception, and the lovely newlyweds were greeted by all their friends. Francis had his arm around his beautifully sun-kissed bride. It had been over a year since the two finally confessed to each other, and they most certainly had come a long way. As it turned out, Francis immediately chased after Madeline the moment she dashed out, only to be stopped by Julchen. Ludwig and Feli took one car, while Julchen took Francis with her in order to find Maddie faster. The boys looked in town, while Julchen turned off towards the countryside. Along the way, Julchen explained everything to Francis, Madeline's life-long crush on him, their cross continent trip around Europe, even the big mess at the dress shop. Francis took in all the information, and when he saw the petite blonde lying beside the road, he grew weary. The love of his life was right before him, yet he feared for the worse. When he tried to examine her, he didn't notice any serious trauma, which put him at ease. When Madeline confirmed her feelings for him, returning his own, he couldn't have felt happier. Mid embrace, Julchen however brought the two lovebirds back to reality by honking the horn. The three laughed at the cheesiness of their current situation, but Madeline could still remember the panic that surged through her gut when she realized she would have to face Alice again.

Julchen picked the girl up into a bone crushing embrace, pulling her back to reality. "Julchen-!" she squeaked.

"Mon ami, I know you mean well, but please. Zhink of zhe dress," Francis joked. Julchen put Madeline down, the blonde hitting her jokingly.

The albino sniffed, "Oh, Birdie! I'm just so proud of jou! I'm so happy zhat jou can finally be happy."

Madeline hugged her best friend, "Oh Julchen, thank you! And this doesn't mean I'm going to forget about you. I'm just a lot closer and easier to get to now, that's all!"

Everyone was standing outside in the warm summer air, in Francis' backyard. The gazebo was decorated with hanging lights, with a small chandelier in the center. The decorations were simple and rustic, along with her dress. Madeline's long blonde curls were loosely pulled back with a diamond studded butterfly clip, and her dress was absolutely charming: it was pale pink, with a sweetheart princess cut on top, and the skirt flowed out around her. The sash was pale pink and satin, and the skirt had a sheer overlay with little white flowers and butterflies. Madeline had long since ditched her little white heels that she'd been wearing to try and save her feet. She was showing off her beautiful dress to her friends when Alice came up from behind her. "Ahem," she cleared her throat.

Madeline turned around, grabbing hold of Francis' hand upon seeing her English rival. "Madeline," Alice started, "I um, well I -"

"We're here to say sorry, sis," Alfred said swooping up behind the British woman. He wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's neck, resting his head on hers. Alice blushed slightly, "Yes, as Alfred said. I am really sorry Madeline for everything that I did to you. In all honesty, I am delighted that you invited me to your wedding. I really did not expect that much."

Maddie looked taken aback. "Oh wow, Alice," she blushed leaning into Francis, "thank you. That really means a lot to me. But you know, I think I'd like it more if we could just be friends. What do you say?"

Alice nodded her head, "I would really like that."

Julchen pulled the two girls away to get some drinks. Alfred sighed, smiling to himself. "What is it, beau-frère?*" Francis asked his American in-law.

"Nothing, man, I was just thinking, we sure got lucky with these girls huh?"

"Oui, mon ami. 'Owever, Alice is like family to me, so you better treat 'er right."

"And don't even think about breaking my little sister's heart brohaus," Alfred and Francis were in each other's faces.

"Uh, boys," Madeline returned holding a second glass of champagne for her husband, "Don't tell me, are you two fighting over us already?"

"Nope," the American flashed a smile as he took his drink from Alice, "I was just telling this Frenchie here not to try anything funny with you, sis."

Madeline laughed, trying to hide the eminent blush, as she handed Francis his drink, "I'm just glad to see my brother finally get the girl he always wanted."

"Of course! Why wouldn't a hero like me be able to get Alice?" Alfred announced obnoxiously.

"Enough talking!" Julchen shouted, sloshing her beer over the side of her mug. "I say ve party! Und ve vill party hard so Birdie vill be able to sleep on zhe airplane tomorrow!"

Just then, the DJ announced that it was time for the newlyweds' dance. Francis set his drink aside, taking Madeline's hand in his own. They waltzed away in the center of the gazebo. "Why is Madeline not wearing any shoes?" Alice finally inquired.

"Don't vorry about it," Julchen said.

"If I vere jou, I'd be more concerned about how jour going to dance vizh zhose zhings on," Julchen laughed as Alfred led Alice towards the dance floor. "As cliché as it sounds, I zhink zhis vould be zhe best time if any, to say zhat zhey lived Happily Ever After," Julchen said, to no one in particular.

*brother-in-law


End file.
